Star Crossed Heroes
by FAH3
Summary: FINISHED! When an Alien ship crashes, Drakken winds up gaining abilities that will give Kim and Ron something to worry about. But help from a far off planet is about to arrive. Reviews are still welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Kim Possible or He-Man, and I wrote this for fun!

_This is my second Fan Fic on this site. It's still a work in progress so I would like the readers opinons._

_

* * *

_

_Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable_

_in_

_Star Crossed Heroes_

Through the vast expanse of space, the still of the universe was shattered by the speeding ship! For months now, its engines were being pushed to its limits! The passenger inside was trying his best to find refuge. He had almost succeeded in taking over and ruling his home world, until his planet's protector had stepped in! For years, that guardian had foiled him. The last time was different though. This time, his men and army were taken down! His fortress was destroyed and he had only one option left, to flee! He would have to find a new world, one where that dolt and his sister would never bother him again. Then he would return and finish them! That's when the shi started to shake! Every shake caused him to almost fall from his seat as he checked the computer systems. Then he saw it! He pushed the engines too hard, and they were over loading! He tried to re-root power, slowing down his speed, but nothing worked! Finally, he was blasted forward as the engines exploded, increasing his speed! He looked up in horror to see that the ship was heading for an asteroid belt! Unfortunately, that was the last thing he was ever going to see again.

Dr. Drakken sat at his computer console, looking over his plans to his automated soldiers known as Syntho-droids. They were strong, and knew many fighting moves, but only one flaw made them almost useless! Their energy source, and the very thing that made them move, was a green liquid. He has spent so much time just creating this goo that it was pointless for him to go over the make-up of it. His problem was that the skin he had created wasn't strong enough. It wasn't just that his assistant Shego could cut right through them with her plasma bursts; he really didn't know anything that could stand up to those bursts! It was the fact that the sidekick of Kim Possible, who ever he was, had a mole rat. A mole rat that bit through the hide of his most advanced syntho-droid! He thought he perfected it, but that little rat bit right through it! So the problem wasn't in the goo, but it's hyde!

As he looked through his notes, he hoped he would find something! But as he searched, his blue skin just turned darker as the blood rushed to his face as his anger grew! "DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK!" Drakken shouted as loud as he could! It was rare when Drakken swore since he was a real life mama's boy, but he only swore when he was frustrated like this. Even Shego, who was reading one of her magazines and bored out of her skull, was even impressed that his temper was at such a level! "Bad day, Dr. D?" Shego asked him. "It's none of your business, Shego! Why the hell can't I get that stupid thing right?" Drakken asked himself. Shego wasn't going to answer him. If she did, he'd go off in a rant, and them he just might solve his problem. Today, however, she was getting a kick out of him suffering like this! "Now matter how hard I try, I can't find something stronger! All thanks to that Mole Rat biting through my greatest creation!

The syntho-droid that Kim had fallen for actually _was_ one of Drakken's best creations. It was impressive, but Shego felt dirty about it. She did many things under handed and dirty, but the way they trapped Kim was just beyond anything she would do! The only time she would give anyone respect was if they were up to her level, and Kim was one of them. All the reason she hated her more! Kim was the living personification of what Shego wanted growing up. When that meteor hit her home when she was a kid, it had ended any chance of those dreams! All the way to High school, everybody teased her without mercy. She even went out for cheerleading, and almost made it! Two things kept her from getting on the team. One was that she had gotten so nervous that her plasma ignited and burned her pomp pomp's. The second was that the head of the cheerleading squad was a real bitch! She saw Shego as a threat and didn't want her near her position of power. Too bad her car tires had mysteriously melted when school was over.

That's when the shrill, high pitched beeping from Drakken's computer snapped everyone out of their little dream world. Drakken called up what the computer had detected, as Shego stood beside him. She wanted to know what was making the damn thing go crazy! "I don't believe it!" Drakken said as he looked at the screen. "What? What are we looking at?" Shego asked him. "A UFO is entering Earth's atmosphere! This could be something I need!" Drakken said. "Dr. D, it could just be a downed satellite." Shego told him. "No it's not! From what I'm reading, this is made of some sort of metal! This is the real thing! To the hover craft, Shego!" Drakken said and bolted for the door. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Shego asked herself as they walked toward the hanger bay.


	2. The Wreck Site

I got a little more finish, but I'm still trying to think of what more to put in it.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Middleton University was almost as big as Sam Houston University when you tried to walk it. At that moment, Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable were sitting on a bench in one of its many court yards. Kim and Ron were taking a break from the usual courses, and just enjoying the day. Of course, they were enjoying each other's company even more. Since the day Drakken almost took over the world, also known as the Bueno Nacho incident, Kim had realized how Ron felt about her. _"The reason I didn't like Camp Wannaweep was because you weren't there!"_ Those were the words Ron hadn't said to her that night in the tree house. Those were the same words she thought about, and finally sunk in when they were tied up at the B.N. headquarters. That was when she realized that she had truly loved him too. Without thinking about it, they had kissed that night, and had been seeing each other ever since. It was a year ago, and Ron was one of the most caring men she had been with. Of course her father wasn't helping by convincing Jim and Tim to install a Lo Jack in Ron's scooter!

"Hey, KP! I've got an idea." He said told her. "What's that Ron?" she asked as she was trying to prepare for a math test she had in two hours. "The drama club is showing a production of Godspell tonight. How about we catch that, and I take you to dinner tonight." He told her. "Bueno Nacho?" she asked him. Since they had gone back to normal management, he had been going there religiously! "I was thinking more along the lines of Spaghetti Warehouse." He told her. Kim's eyes just widened. It was a very nice restaurant, but it was also one of the most expensive in town! "How are you going to afford that?" she asked him. "Bueno Nacho gave me a job! You're looking at the man who came up with their last three food sensations!" he told her. He has been taking courses so he would have a career as a chef, but she didn't know his skills were that good! "So you're taking me out on a romantic evening?" she asked him. "Yup! The Tweebs agreed to look after Rufus, and dad's letting me borrow the car!" he told her. She just wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently and softly on the lips. It was like they both melted in each other's arms in that moment. "You are so sweet. You don't have to do this." She told him. "I want to, KP. You are one of the most brilliant, and beautiful people I know. I just want you treat you like a queen for one night. And maybe for the rest of my life." He told her.

That's when Kim heard the familiar beeping coming from her jeans pocket. "Remind me to unplug that thing tonight." She told him as she got it out of her pocket. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked him. "We've got something major, Kim! NASA just picked up a UFO entering our atmosphere! From what they can tell, it's a real to life space ship!"

"You're joking!" Kim told him. Even Ron's jaw hit the floor when he heard Wade.

"Nope! It's going to crash some where in the New Mexico dessert. Talk about a cosmic coincidence! Kim, you need to get to the crash coordinates I'm uploading now. You know at least a few villains will want to get their hands on this thing! I've got transport on the way!" Wade told her. "Thanks Wade! WAIT! My math test!" Kim said as she remembered it. "Don't worry, I've just sent an E-mail to your professor to reschedule." Wade told her. "Thanks again, Wade." She said and clicked the Kimmunicator off. "I so hope this doesn't get in the way of our date tonight!" Ron said as they rushed to get ready!

Drakken had finally reached the coordinates! He and Shego heard the crash when they were only twenty miles away, and they had finally reached it! Even though it was burned and blackened in some places, it was a sight of beauty to the mad doctor! He was surprised to see there was very little physical damage, other than the burning upon entry into Earth's atmosphere, and it also looked as if the engines had exploded! No matter! Drakken wanted the technology inside it! "Now, with this technology, I can finally – OUCH! MY HAND! MY HAND! MY POOR WITTLE HAND!" Drakken screamed as he grabbed at what looked to be the entry hatch. "Wittle?" Shego asked as she walked toward it. She pushed a hopping Drakken back and ignited her hands. She put her hands together, and formed a ball of plasma the size of a bowling ball! With one throw, the door was gone in one mighty explosion! As the smoke cleared, Drakken rushed past Shego and leaped into the ship! Shego just shook her head. "Doesn't that idiot even think about booby traps?" she asked as she started to climb in and heard Dr. Drakken let out a high pitched scream! Shego rushed to where she heard it, muscles tensed and hands ignited! She arrived in what looked to be the cockpit, and a very pale, and very scared and shaking Drakken. At the controls was a figure wearing what looked to be armor. He was wearing different shades of grey and black, and a long black cape was attached to his shoulders. He was slumped over the controls, and had a hood covering his head. When she moved to where she could see his face, she knew why Drakken screamed. The skin was bleached pale, and it looked like? She was wrong! Most of the skin was gone! His entire face, except around the eyes and mouth, was a skull! She blood running from a deep gash in his head, and he looked dead. "So this is an alien, huh? It looks kind of ugly." Shego said as she looked at him.

That's when Drakken stopped shaking, and saw something rather interesting on the floor. It was a long staff, with some kind of snake head piece. It looked to be made of dark crystal. He walked to the alien and reached for staff. That's when the alien's arm grabbed Drakken's arm! "AAHH! HE'S ALIVE! SHEGO, HELP ME!" Drakken screamed at her. _"LISTEN TO ME. FROM MY PLANET, A PROTECTOR WILL COME FOR WHAT'S LEFT OF ME. AS SOON AS YOU GRASP MY HAVOC STAFF, MY MIND WILL BE AT ONE WITH YOURS!"_ the alien said in a ruff voice. He let go of Drakken's arm, and slumped to the ground dead! "Well, now that's over with." Drakken said as he reached for the staff again. "Whoa, time out! Didn't you her Freakazoid's little message?" Shego asked her idiot of a boss. "Nonsense! It was probably just an empty threat." Drakken said as he leaned down and grabbed the staff.

As Soon as he did, Massive amounts of what looked like dark violet energy swept over him and through him! He let out a blood curdling scream as he received a massive shock, shacking violently as his eyes rolled into the back of his head! Shego tried to grab the staff away from him, but a massive shock sent her backwards! She hadn't felt anything like that since Kimmy kicked her into that tower! Shego just shook her head, and looked to see Drakken continue to be electrocuted! As soon as it started, it stopped. Smoke came from Drake's hands as the smell of burnt hair floated through the air. Drakken's eyes were still rolled into the back of his head, and he just stood still. He then started to fall backwards. Shego caught him before he hit the floor, getting the creeps as his face looked frozen in some kind of look of pain! She tried to yank the staff away, but it wouldn't budge! It was either fused to his hands, or he had it in some kind of death grip! "Bad choice of words." Shego said to herself about the death grip thought. She tried again to yank the staff away, when she heard the sound of a chopper! She had to get him out of here! She dragged him out of the ship, trying her best to make sure the staff didn't hit anything! She couldn't believe he was this stupid! She flung him into the hover craft, and took off into the sky! She had to get him back to his lair! The medical staff there could look after him. How though? He was comatose with an alien staff fried to his hands! Never mind, she just had to get to the lair fast!

Kim and Ron bailed out of the chopper at the right height! Every time Ron did this, he was scared out of his mind! Ever since he and Kim got together though, he wasn't so scared now and then. They both felt like they were weightless! Both falling, seeing the ground rushing to meet them as they felt the wind of the freefall pass by their faces. Kim pulled the cord to her chute, feeling the jerk of it unfolding as it caught the air and gently lowered her down! Ron followed not too long after her. Soon they both landed on the ground, looking at the wreck of the space ship. Kim couldn't help but be in awe of it! A real ship from another planet! She wondered if this is how her cousin Larry felt with some of his Fantasy hobbies. "You know, for a ship from outer space, it doesn't look that clean." Ron said as he finally got himself untangled from his chute. Kim couldn't help but giggle a little bit. _"God, I am acting like a girl in love!"_ she thought to herself.

Inside the ship, she took caution. They looked through it one step at a time. The lights, if there were any, were out. Some things she couldn't even begin to think what they were for. "Kim, is it just me, or is this kind of creepy?" he asked her. "A little bit. If this an alien ship, where are the aliens?" she asked him as they made their way down the hall. "KP, I think we just found one!" Ron said as he pointed to the ground of the next room. There on the ground laid a tall figure dressed in dark clothes! It almost looked like he didn't have a face! Kim leaned down cautiously, looking at him. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and turned it on. "Wade, we're here. We found one alien, but I think he's dead." She told him. "YOU WENT IN? Kim, you were supposed to wait for the military, not go in! I have to scan you to make sure you don't have any infections. It's going to take a while. Done!" Wade said as he typed on his computer. "That was fast." Ron said to Wade. "I used the scanner in the Kimmunicator to scan the area. You're also right about the alien Kim. From what I can tell, he's deader than a door nail. I advise you wait outside until the military comes to pick up the wreck." Wade told them. "Okay. See ya later, Wade." Kim told him and pocketed the Kimmunicator. "Is it me, or does it smell like fried hair?" Ron asked her as they exited the ship.


	3. The new Drakken

I know it's a short chapter, but these things take time.

* * *

Shego lay on her bed in Drakkken's lair. She kept a spare bedroom here in case something came up. Dr. Drakken was now in the Medical Wing, with all those monitors hooked up to him. Since Shego came into his employment, he thought it was a good idea to have a medical staff on duty. Maybe it was because she thrashed his butt every time he did something she didn't like. Like those stupid mind control chips! He was still glued to that staff, and the doctors and nurses couldn't even get it off of him. She just wondered if he was going to be okay. She didn't love him like Kim loves that goofy sidekick of hers, but he was one out of a few she knew that cared about her. At least she thought he did. She guessed he was one of her few friends. "Oh, my life sucks if he's one of my only friends." Shego said to herself.

"_Get some sleep, Shego. You can see if he's okay tomorrow. Then you can quit! The last thing you're going to do is watch this moron kill himself!"_ she thought to herself. As sleep finally started to overpower her eyes, she heard a loud BANG! She bolted upright in her bed, and ran out into the hall! She didn't care if she was in a tank top and short shorts, but wanted to find out what the hell that bang was! As she ran down the hall, she saw one of the doors had been completely knocked down! A large dent in the middle of it was obviously where whoever had hit it! Shego headed down the hall, and stopped in her tracks! There, sitting at the computer, was Dr. Drakken! His back was to her, but he was awake! The only thing Shego found unsettling was he was still grabbing the staff from the alien ship in his left hand.

"Dr. Drakken? Dr. D?" Shego asked him as she entered the room. "Don't worry, Shego. I'm fine. It seems that the staff had some enlightening effects." Drakken said to her, but something was different. His voice was smoother, and calmer. It had also dropped an octave or two. "What do you mean enlightening?" Shego asked him. "It seems to have downloaded all the knowledge our extra terrestrial friend had in his mind. In essence, part of him now lives in me." Drakken said in the same eerie voice. "Okay, now you are really creeping me out!" Shego said as she cautiously walked toward him. "Don't walk so slowly. I'm still the same me. Well, perhaps better than before. It seems our alien friend was a dictator on his home planet. His mind has so much scientific knowledge that I can not even _begin_ to describe some of the things I now know! The weak link in my droids has now been fixed, & I'm manufacturing the new droids as we speak. But so many things I can think of and build! Truly, this alien was a genius!" Drakken said to her.

"If he was so smart, why was he in that ship?" Shego asked him.

"Much like us, he also had someone getting in the way of his plans. Constantly foiled at every turn by his arch foe! However, with this new knowledge, Kim Possible will but an insect on my plans for Global Domination!" he said, almost sounding like Drakken again as his voice rose with excitement. "You sound confident Dr. D." Shego said to him, thinking that he might be all right after all. That's when he stood up, and gave a very fearful and cold vibe as he did. Almost looking taller and broader than he did that morning! "As for that name, I don't like it anymore! Too filled with failure and incompetence!" he said as he turned around. Shego's eyes went wide with shock as she took in a sharp gasp! Drakken's face had sunken in, almost looking like the skull underneath his skin! His eyes were colder, duller, and a darker shade of brown! "From now on, my dear Shego, you may call me PROFESSOR SKELETOR!" He laughed, but not his usual. This was more confident, and some how sinister! For the first time in her employment with Dr. Drakken, or with any villain, she was honestly scared of him!


	4. Help from the Stars

New chapter, but I would like opinions on it.

* * *

The show was good, and dinner couldn't have been better! Ron was a well mannered gentleman, getting the chair for Kim and everything! He wore a white shirt with a black dinner jacket and black slacks. Kim was a knockout! Kim wore a strapless burgundy dress that clung to every curve! Her hair was the normal fashion it so naturally formed, and had bright red lipstick! They were walking through Middleton Park, just wanting to enjoy each others company. "Ron, what you did tonight was so sweet. I wonder why we never dated before this." Kim said to him. Ron thought about the Moodulator chip, but decided to leave that out. It was a scary thing, having a full blown pissed off Kim coming at you! "Well, maybe because you were leaning toward Mankey, and a few others." Ron said to her. "Or that we were both scared at what might happen?" she asked him. He looked into her emerald eyes, seeing that she was admitting why she never asked him out in High School. "From what I can see, it was worth the wait." He whispered to her as he edged closer to her face. "I think so to." She whispered to him softly, closing her eyes as their lips captured each other briefly. Then their lips met each other again for a long and gentle embrace. 

Everything seemed to freeze in time, only each other was all they could sense. How they didn't want to lave this for a minute, holding each other like they would float away if they ever broke their kiss. That's when the Kimmunicator beeped it usual four notes. They broke the kiss, with Kim getting very annoyed! "I'm going to get Wade!" she said as she took the Kimmunicator out of her purse and turned it on. "This had better be good!" Kim practically growled to Wade. "Sorry Kim, However it is a very good explanation! NASA found something else heading toward Earth!" Wade told her. "Is it another space ship?" Ron asked Wade. "They don't know, all they can tell is that it isn't anything like normal space debris. If this is another ship, the space station suspects it came from the same place the earlier space craft came from." Wade told them. "Ah, man! What else can go wrong?" Ron asked himself. "Wait a minute. I've hacked into their computers and I'm getting some weird readings. It's following some sort of signal, and it's speeding up!" Wade told them. "Got an ETA?" Kim asked him. "It's going so fast; it's going through the Earth's atmosphere already! IT'S HEADING EXACTLY TO WHERE YOU GUYS ARE STANDING! IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S LOCKED ON THE KIMMUNICATOR! KIM, TERMINATE THE LINK!" Wade shouted toward her!

Kim terminated the link with Wade, but she suddenly felt Ron push her to the ground! Something landed into the ground hard enough to make it shudder! But there wasn't any explosion, or the sound of something actually crashing! When they looked up, they saw what looked like to be some strange rocket. They saw part of it glowing, and still smoldering. "What is it?" Ron asked Kim. That's when it muttered something in some kind of strange language. "Did it just – talk?" Kim asked Ron as they got back up onto their feet. It muttered something else, and then said in English _"Did it just – talk? Language confirmed and translated."_

A hologram projector then showed the face of a woman with flowing red hair and wearing some kind of hood that looked like an eagle.

"_To whoever receives this message, you have been chosen for a reason."_

"Chosen?" Ron asked his girlfriend, only for her to shush him.

"_Far from your solar system lies my planet of Eternia. On Eternia, a ruthless dictator known as Skeletor repeatedly tried to conquer our world and the secrets I posses. With the use of my powers, I created two power swords. I gave the first one to a man who I found to be pure of heart. With this sword, he became the planet's protector when he activated the sword's power. Over the years, he was unable to fight alone. So I created another and gave to his twin sister._

_"Together, they were able defeat Skeletor and his evil forces. However, we have learned Skeletor has escaped. Our only hope was to send the power swords after him for heroes to use them against Skeletor. This vessel is programmed to find your world's mightiest heroes, you! To activate your swords, raise them above your head and recite the incantation that are with these swords. Do not underestimate Skeletor. He will do almost anything to achieve his goals, and eliminate anyone in his way .The computer in this ship will tell you more. Its information is being sent to your device. It's up to you to stop Skeletor, may the power of Eternia protect you."_

The hologram shut off, and the rocket powered down. Kim and looked at Ron each other, not knowing what just happened. "Is that thing serious?" Ron asked Kim. That's when the ship opened and revealed two elaborate swords, with what looked like silver blades, were revealed! Unscathed and not one scratch on them! Ron and Kim reached for them, not knowing why. It was as if something was telling them to grab them! Ron grabbed one sword as Kim grabbed the other, and pulled! They were out of the ship, and that's as far as they got them! They were broadswords, and heavier than anything that they had ever handled! "DUDE! THIS THING WEIGHS A TON!" Ron shouted as he strained, only lifting it a few centimeters off the ground. Kim was having the same problem. When Kim looked down, she saw an inscription written on it. _"For the honor of Grayskull."_

"Ron, does your sword have something written on it?" Kim asked her boyfriend. Ron looked down for a minute, and noticed it to, _"By the power of Grayskull."_ "Do you think these are what activate these things? Kim?" he asked her again, but noticed she was standing still, her muscles were tightened. "Oh man, now what?" Ron asked himself. Before he knew it, four syntho-droids had leapt out of the bushes. These were different though! Instead of looking like Drakken's hench men, they looked like armored troops! Kim dropped the sword, and went into action! She did a flying kick straight to one droid's jaw, sending him to the ground! Kim just looked as it stood back up, not one scratch on him! 'Okay, this is going to be a challenge." Kim said as she got into a fighting stance.

Ron was amazed as he just watched the droids take the punishment Kim was dishing out, but they weren't staying down! Before Ron could move into action, he felt a droid grab him by the shoulders! "KP! LOOK OUT!" Ron said as he saw one try to sneak behind Kim as he was being dragged away! The droid wasn't having much luck, and Ron noticed why! He was still holding the sword! It was worth a shot, he didn't know how much longer Kim could hold out! With all his might he squirmed, but no avail! He was trying to lift the sword, but it was too heavy! That was when the droid noticed what Ron was holding!

The droid tried to take it away, but Ron wouldn't let it go! Ron was closing his eyes, trying his best to keep the sword in his hands! It was then he felt his arms moving! He opened his eyes to see the droid was trying to wrench it free from his hands, but it was lifting it for him! Ron tried to remember the writing on the sword as it was raised it over head. "I hope this works, for Kim's sake! BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" Ron shouted as loud as he could!

The sword's blade a glowed snow white and a flash of blinding light forced the droid backwards, shorting out its systems! Ron was able to keep the sword held high as it continued to glow! Soon, white energy covered Ron as he felt power flow through him! He felt his muscles expand and his strength increase! His clothes were actually changing to armor! His chest was covered by some kind of breast plate and he felt armored boots go as high as his knees! He opened his eyes and saw they were all looking at him, and Kim's eyes were wide with surprise! Ron somehow knew so many things now, so much knowledge. Out of instinct, he held the sword higher with both hands and shouted "I HAVE THE POWER!" His voice was deep, almost like the guy from the Terminator movies, but with his normal accent!

When the glow stopped, he could hold the sword easily, and assumed a fighting stance with the sword that felt normal to him. "Who's first?" Ron asked the droids. Two ran toward Ron, but Ron was quicker. With one swipe of the sword, one droids armored chest was split open and the green liquid came flowing out of it, shorting out and shutting down its systems! Ron slammed his fist hard into the face of the other droid, smashing the helmet as green liquid started to leak from the newly formed cracks! That's when he heard Kim yell! He looked up to see that one of the droids had grabbed her arms and was trying to drag her away! "KIM, DUCK!" Ron shouted to her! When she did, Ron threw his sword at the droid, seeing it go through the droid's head. It let go of Kim, shook for about five seconds, and fell over with a loud clang as the sword hit the concrete sidewalk! Kim just looked at the fallen droid, and looked at the changed Ron.

"Ron, you- you're a- you're a," Kim kept stuttering, unable to say anything as she saw Ron. "A what, KP?" he asked her as he yanked the sword out of the droid's head and saw his reflection in the blade. "HOLY CRAP! I'M A TOTALLY BUFFED HOTTIE!" Ron shouted as he saw him self!

His hair was long, shoulder length! His jaw was square, and he had the body of Mr. Universe! "Ron, not that I'm complaining, but what the hell did you do?" Kim asked him. "I saw you in trouble, I wanted to help you. When that droid had the sword over my head, I shouted what was on the sword. Next thing I know – I knew how to fight! I know al lot! Kim, this is way awesome!" Ron said. Kim just looked at him, and then saw the other sword. She bent down and looked at it, and saw it was almost the same except there was an oval diamond in the hilt of the sword. "Ron, how do you change back?" Kim said as she looked at him. "I don't know. Oh, man! How _do_ I get back to normal?" Rona asked. Then the sword glowed snow white again, and in a brilliant flash of light, Ron was again his formal self. "Wow that was weird. Uh-oh!" Ron was trying his best to keep the sword up, his body now back to his normal strength. "MAN! This was easier when I was a stud!" Ron shouted as he used both arms to keep it leveled.

Kim grasped hers with both hands, and was able to pick it up, but it was still heavy! "Come on, Ron. Let's get these to the car." Kim told Ron as they started to walk away from the battle scene. "I'm sorry our date got wrecked, KP. It's like someone is always trying to destroy something, or take over something, when we're having a moment." Ron said, obviously distraught about the date being ruined. "Hey, I did have a nice time. Besides, maybe I can take a closer look at that new Ron some time." Kim said with a smile a cat would have after it ate the pet bird. Ron blushed a little bit at the look in Kim's eyes. "Maybe this thing will have benefits." Ron said as they continued to walk.


	5. History 101

Two notes first. One: I don't remember a lot about the old He-Man and She-Ra shows, so I basicly combined what I knew with the Masters of the Universe movie. Second: I wrote this to show how insane and driven the new Dr. D is, and enlighten those who aren't that familiar with He-Man.

* * *

"SON OF A-! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SHE WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Drakken yelled as he pounded on the key board, smashing it in the process. Shego had just arrived to see him smash part of his computer. 

"Something wrong, Dr. d?" Shego asked him.

"That's Professor Skeletor! Yes, there is a problem! Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable just became a bigger threat!" Drakken said. Shego felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she noticed his voice had lowered, sounding more cold and deep. Sounding even less like Drakken than it did a few hours ago.

"Okay Dr. – I mean Professor Skeletor. How have Kim and – wait a minute. You remembered her sidekick's name!" Shego told him.

"I know. They've received a gift from my other nemesis." Drakken said, in almost a growl.

"Other? Do you mean Professor Dementor?" Shego asked him.

"NO! That little twerp is nothing! I mean from my friend's home planet!" Drakken said as he spun around to face Shego.

Shego had to hold back a scream when she saw him! His skin was so pale, a mixture of pure white and a faint hint of his blue skin! His face had sunken in to where she could have almost sworn it was a skull! It even looked as if his nose was almost gone! What scared her were his eyes! Pure black, no sign of what Drakken used to be like in them at all!

"Doc- Professor, y-you don't look like,"

"I no longer look like the miserable failure I once was! I am now something better! If you can't accept that Miss Go, then leave my sight at once! I have no room for pity or for weak and worthless individuals in my empire!" he said as he walked to what looked a high tech throne! Shego never remembered that before!

"I-I'm sorry, professor. I'm just not used to seeing you like this." Shego told him. A small chuckle escaped from him as he sat down in his throne. That scared Shego more than anything she could remember. With him so cold and emotionless right now, it made her worry.

"I suppose this is rather sudden. Don't worry, Shego. You are not expendable; I still have a place for you in my plans. As for my outburst, I will explain. The home world which I, I mean, the alien came from was called Eternia. It was beautiful by all means. Even to this dictator's eyes, there was so much beauty, not even the world's most brilliant artist or poet could describe or capture this world! There are colors there that you haven't even seen! How I wanted to rule all of it!

"The alien was once a high ranking soldier, but wanted more for himself! He wanted to rule! He resigned his position in this world's military and banded together with some of Eternia's not well liked people! He attacked the Capitol City of this world, and almost took the throne! Then, the soon-to-be ruler of that world stopped him. I don't know the details yet, but something happened in that battle! Some weapon that literally melted the flesh from his face! So he took the name of what he resembled, SKELETOR!

"For years he plotted his revenge! Building his forces, creating weapons! Three years after his first attempt, he made an alliance with another dictator, a dictator from another planet. His name was Hordac! The young upstart that had scarred him was now king of Eternia, with a wife and two new born children. He knew the key to gaining power was to kidnap the new Aires to the throne of Eternia! With his alliance formed, they attacked! However, the forces of Eternia were underestimated. Hordac kidnapped one child, the twin daughter of the King and Queen! When the tide turned, he escaped back to his world and left me there to rot! So I had to start all over again! The alien had patience, and took his time. Seventeen years it took to be ready again, and he attacked!

"That's was when his one true foe arrived! I never knew his true identity, only that he served Castle Grayskull's protector. The sorceress of the mystic castle Grayskull had created a planetary guardian of good, and he defeated me at every turn! Him and his damn animal known as Battle Cat! The warrior's name was HE-MAN!" Drakken said, his anger boiling as he mentioned the past of the alien.

"He-Man? What kind of lame name is that?" Shego asked, trying to make a joke. She shut up when Drakken glared at her.

"It is not a laughing matter. For years, he stopped me. If that didn't help, he found out he had a long lost sister! The sorceress had given her a weapon, just like his! The source of their power and strength! Drawn from the powers of Grayskull itself! The swords of Grayskull! With hers, she became She-Ra, the princess of power! As if one wasn't bad enough, but two! Then one day, I had it! I had captured Grayskull for myself and Eternia was mine! A shrimp of an inventor had created, what he called, the Cosmic Key! It opened a portal to anywhere in the known galaxy! My second, Evil-Lynn, captured it for me.

"With it, my forces invaded! With the element of surprise I had finally won! Then something I didn't expect happened! A mere coincidence! He-Man rescued the inventor, and revealed ANOTHER COSMIC KEY! They tried to free their beloved sorceress, but I had anticipated that! They were in my grasp, but that little worm and his key opened a portal and escaped! TO THIS WORLD, NO LESS! My foe, Eternia's hero had slipped through my fingers!

"All I could do was wait again, and I found the other key's signal! I sent my forces to Earth, and joined them when they signaled that they finally retrieved the key. I wasn't interested in conquering another planet, especially as primitive and backwatered as this one! I WANTED HE-MAN! So I set up another trap, and had him!" Drakken said, and an evil smile was across his pale face.

"W-what did you do?" Shego asked him, his insanity had now captured her interest.

"I made him a deal. Return with me to Eternia, and I leave his friends alone. The stupid fool agreed. I left his friends. I left them to rot on Earth, erasing the coordinates to Eternia form the other key's memory. I had finally won my prize! That night, I broadcasted to Eternia my slave! I ordered him to kneel in front of me. His sword to my right, and his sorceress to my left. He refused, so I had him lashed forty-seven times. I don't know how he did it, but he never faltered! Through all the pain and suffering, he never even moaned, never even screamed! It was no matter, the moment I wanted had arrived. I was about to be joined with the power of Grayskull itself! That moment, I felt the cosmos within me! Everything else was nothing to me then! THE UNIVERSE'S POWER! PURE, UNSTOPPABLE POWER! **_I_** WAS THAT FORCE!**_ I_** WAS THAT POWER! **I WAS A GOD AMONG MEN!**"

Shego was now growing even more fearful as she saw the insanity in his face grow. His voice was rising and his grin becoming wider as he told the story. Now she knew why she used to stop people like him in her earlier years, when she was once a hero. Then the look turned into a frown, and a look of anger. "Then another thing, I had not expected. Somehow, the worm restored the coordinates to Eternia, and had arrived in _my_ throne room at _my_ finest hour! A battle soon took place, and He-Man's look of anger was unlike nothing I had ever seen in him before! 'You promised not hurt them!' he said to me. I smiled and flatly told him 'I lied!' I fired a blast of pure energy at him, and he dodged it! Used it to break his chains! I ordered that I wanted him alive! I tried to keep track of him during the fight! During the fight though, my generals left me! He-Man got to his sword, and I fired a blast of energy at him! He took it, pulled the sword free, and shouted the incantation that restored his strength! What was to be our final battle followed! Neither of us would let up in our fight! Then he broke my staff! The one creation that stored all my powers! The powers of the universe left me!

There I was, once again Skeletor. My rage consumed me; I drew my sword and attacked! I almost had He-Man, but was too blinded my rage to notice anything! He knocked me into a shaft, leading to the waters below Grayskull. I floated for what seemed like years, awakening in the river! I returned to my old fortress, and recreated my Havoc Staff! My fortress though, was being destroyed not too long afterward by the Eternians. I took out some of their forces and made it to a ship. I pushed the engines too far though, and they exploded! I put my mind and memories into the staff, as I was flung head long into your solar system's asteroid belt. That was the last thing I ever saw, until I grasped the staff yesterday!" Drakken said as a smile grew on his face.

Shego was now scared of him, scared of the look on his face. Scared of the insanity that had now possessed him. Shego had to force the fear deep down, remembering who she was!

"So, why are Kimmy and the baboon idiot a threat? What do they have to do with Eternia?" she asked him, trying to act like her normal self.

"The sorceress of Grayskull has found out that I fled, and sent the swords of Grayskull after me. She must have programmed their ship to find your world's greatest heroes. For now, the swords are in the possession of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" Drakken said in a growl as he grabbed his staff tighter!

"So, send some drones out and take the swords." She said simply.

"**I ALREADY DID THAT!** I redesigned and modified the syntho-droids and sent them to get swords! They almost had them; I had been monitoring them on a satellite surveillance system. It's too late now, though." Drakken said to her.

"What happened?" Shego asked him.

"Stoppable activated the sword that belonged to He-Man! The sword will now only respond to him! Kimberly Anne Possible has the sword that was his twin sister's! With him now as He-Man, I will not be able to capture the other sword! Even on another world, He-Man is still a pain in my pale blue ass!" Drakken said as his fist slammed down on part of his throne, echoing across the lab. He then looked at Shego, and Shego began to feel something cold in the pit of her stomach forming. She realized the fear began to return to her with a vengeance!

"Shego, train the Syntho-droids! Tomorrow night, you and a platoon of them will ambush Kim Possible when she least expects it! Once you have her sword, recite the incantation! You were once a hero, it may work for you!" Drakken said to her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm a thief"

"IT WASN'T A REQUEST! IT WAS AN ORDER!" Drakken's voice thundered across the room, actually frightening Shego to the point of almost loosing control of her bladder!

"Do not fail me, Shego! Unlike the old Drakken, I do not take kindly to failure!" Drakken ordered her.

"Yes, sir! One quick point though?" she asked him. Drakken just kept his eyes locked on her. "During the story, you kept saying _I._ Like you were the one there." She told him. Drakken just had a sly grin.

"Don't you remember the warning that the alien said, before I grabbed the staff? His mind, and my mind, are now one! I **AM_ SKELETOR!_**" Drakken said and let out a long, insane, and cold hearted laugh! Shego wasn't just scared of Drakken now; she was in absolute, and in complete and total fear of him! She ran to train the drones, only because she was too scared to be in the same room with him now! That's wasn't her Dr. Drakken anymore! That was the personification of pure insanity! "Kim, I'm honestly hoping you activate that sword soon!" she said to herself as she broke out in a cold sweat!

* * *

The new Dr. D is slowly looking like Frank Langella did in the He-Man Movie. At this point, he's half way there, and Skeletor has basically taken over. Thought that might be useful to get a clear picture. Thanks to so many people reading this, I'm starting to get more and more ideas for what to come next.But I might not be this quick to post new chapters as the story goes on. 


	6. Sharing the Secret

I know this isn't much, but this the calm before the storm.

* * *

Kim possible was lying down on her bed while Ron was posing like a professional body builder in her mirror. Both swords were propped up against her wall. She hadn't told her parents that Ron had slept on her floor last night and wasn't planning on to. He was so tired from the fight that she couldn't risk him driving home. He called his parents last night and told them he was crashing on her couch, and they were okay with it. His parents had left for a second honeymoon that morning, so he wouldn't have to explain the sword from another planet for a while. Rufus was just looking confused as he kept posing.

"Long story Rufus." Kim told him.

The familiar beep got Kim's attention as she saw Wade's face on her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade." Kim said.

"Kim! Thank god, what happened last night? The rocket wasn't in the park, just molten metal!" Wade told her.

"Must have been a self-destruct mechanism." Kim said to herself.

"Huh?" Wade asked her. Kim told the whole story to Wade, and only a look of disbelief was on his face.

"Yeah, right. Are you sure you didn't get hit on the head?" Wade asked her. Kim sighed, and pointed the screen to Ron.

"Show him, Ron." Kim told him.

"All right! Mr. Hero again!" Ron said to himself as he grabbed the sword, and lifted it with all his might! It was over his head, with him grimacing from the strain, and shouted "BY THE POWER GRAYSKULL!" In an instant, and a flash of light, He-Man Ron stood holding the sword with ease. Wade nearly dropped his drink all over his keyboard when he saw the transformation.

"wow!" was all Wade said.

"Darn right wow! Look at these abs! Look at these pecks!" Ron was saying as he flexed.

"Look at the monster I've created." Kim said to herself.

Rufus fainted at the sight of the hulk like Ron.

"Oh! Wait! Kim! Something's been downloaded into the Kimmunicator! It looks like it's the information from the space ship! The ship is from a neighboring galaxy! Wait a minute." Wade said and called up an image of a blond haired man with the same build, and almost resembled the muscle bound Ron!

"Who's that?" Kim asked him.

"From what I've found out, he was the guardian of the planet our ship came from! If I'm reading this right, his name was He-Man."

"He-Man? That name rocks! Ron the He-Man Stoppable!" Ron said aloud.

"Besides the looks, notice anything else similar?" Wade asked her. Kim looked at the image, and noticed what he was holding!

"The sword!" Kim said.

"Exactly, the same one Ron's holding! Good, I just found one associated with your sword, Kim. Check it out." Wade said as another came on the screen.

This one had a blond woman wearing an armored breast plate and boots of gold and white! With the exception of what looked like a winged tiara, it looked like some kind of costume from Xena! The sword she was holding was the one with the diamond.

"From what I can tell, the swords enhance your abilities and amplify them! These are dangerous Kim! Be careful! I'll keep going over this new data." Wade said and cut out.

"Well, I guess its back to the old Ron." Ron said as he raised the sword again.

"Hold on, Ron. I just want to see how much of a He-Man you really are." Kim said as she put her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him.

"I can really get used to this!" Ron said as they embraced each other again.

"Okay, I'm going to be sick!" Shego said as she watched the couple through her binoculars. What the hell was she doing here? She knew why! Drakken had freaked her out so badly, she went straight to Kim to tell her! "Am I honestly that scared out of my mind? What will happen when all the other villains find out?" Shego asked herself. What she thought then gave her a cold shiver through her spine again! _"_

_After killing me, he'd probably kill all the other villains if they didn't join him!"_ Shego thought. Somehow, she knew he would do it. She spared with those new droids, and she basically had to shoot them in the head with a plasma ball! This was getting too scary for her. Maybe she could go to her brothers at the Go Towers.

That's when she slapped herself! That's the last thing she wanted! She almost went insane from Mego's whining the last time they had a "reunion." Her self absorbed brother, and she didn't mean Mego, was a pain in the ass! _He was the one who decided we were to be heroes in the first place!_ She thought to herself! Never mind that it seemed she was the only smart one! A two-way video screen? How stupid did you have to be not to see how it worked for villains as well? Hego had always used everyone and hogged the credit. She really didn't care about the credit; she just got sick and tired of all the villains not being good enough to fight against! Hell, all she ever wanted was to be normal!

_"Shego, where are you?" _Drakken asked over her communicator. "Crap! I thought I turned it off!" she said as she pulled her glove partially off her right hand.

"No where special, Doctor – I mean Professor." Shego said as she caught herself.

"_No where? Funny, I thought you were at Kim Possible's house! By the way, I would make sure I had all the responders shut off before I would take an early morning flight!"_ Drakken said to a shocked Shego. She had deactivated them, unless!

"You put another transponder on my jet?" Shego demanded him.

"_Just because I still need you don't mean I'm an idiot! NOW WHY ARE YOU AT KIM POSSIBLE'S HOUSE?"_ Drakken demanded so loudly that he almost blew out the little speaker on the communicator. Shego had to think of something and fast!

"I was – checking out the place. Their both there." She told him. There was a long pause, and she was so scared that she was scared to move. _"_

_I hope you better be. I've just sent platoon of Syntho-droids to your location. Don't move from that spot!" _Drakken said so it coldly, that she knew it was a direct threat!

"Yes, sir." She said as she heard the communicator cut out.

Shego bit her lip so hard that she almost drew blood. She had to make a choice, and she had very little time to decide. She raised her binoculars, and looked at the swords. She knew which one to get, having seen the footage from last night. "What do I do?" she asked herself.


	7. Battle Lines

It took a while, but I hope I wrote a decent battle scene here.

* * *

It wasn't long until the platoon arrived. They stood and awaited instructions as they locked and loaded their weapons. Shego had never known Drakken to design weapons like the ones the syntho-droids were holding. Then again, it wasn't Dr. Drakken anymore. Whatever that thing was, it had stated that clearly. Here she was, about to follow orders of a real living psycho! She knew what she had to do; she just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

"I think I better change back to normal." Ron said, enjoying the kissing Kim was giving him. He didn't want to end it, but he preferred if it were the real him instead of He-Ron.

"Okay. The last thing we need is to explain to my parents how a buffed Ron got into my room." Kim said as she smiled.

Ron went to the window and picked up his sword, when he saw something out the window. As he looked, he saw multiple black spots moving through the open field behind Kim's house!

"Kim, get everybody out and get your sword ready!" Ron told her.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked and looked out the window.

"We've got company coming." Kim ran, calling everybody and telling them to get out.

Ron went straight to the backyard, flipping the picnic table and a few other things over. Trying to make cover if he and Kim needed it. Ron had his sword ready as he hid behind the table. Kim soon joined him, holding her sword with a lot of effort.

"Kim, use the sword!" Ron told her.

"Not unless I have to!" Kim told him. She wasn't really fond of the idea of using an alien weapon to give her an upper hand. Or making her look like Xena the warrior princess!

"Kim, remember the droids last night? Well, there's more than that! I don't know if I can get to you again!" Ron told her, concern was hanging in his voice.

"We'll get through this! We've been through worst things than this!" Kim told him.

Ron looked over the table, and he could hear them coming! They were close; they could attack any minute now! He was comforted a little more when he felt his Mole Rat climb onto his shoulder, making martial arts stand!

"Are you nervous?" Kim asked him.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little hungry." Ron told her.

That's when the fence blew apart! When the smoke cleared and the dust settled, there stood Shego with her hands ignited and a whole platoon of armed syntho-droids.

"You know what to do, but don't kill them!" Shego said, and the droids moved in!

Ron leapt from the table and attacked the droids at once! Shego was taken back at the way Stoppable looked as she saw him rush forward and take out five syntho-droids with two swipes from the sword alone! Ron didn't know what had come over him either! All the fighting moves were like second nature to him! His strength was incredible! His fists alone were knocking cracks and holes through the armor of the droids!

That's when Shego saw Kim! She was attacking the droids as best as she could, but trying to dodge the fire from the rifles! They were honest to God laser rifles! That's when she saw Kimmy grasp something and try to lift something! She saw it! The other sword! Shego ran forward, dodging droids and leaping over blasts to get to her! She leaped into the air, and before Kim could react, she saw Shego's foot coming fast at her!

Kim dodged Shego's attack, but dropped the sword to do it! Kim fought, blocking her hand attacks and foot attacks! Both were concentrating hard on their fight, both were looking for an opening. This time however, Shego found it first! Shego blocked Kim's hand attack, and then started to make a kick attack. When Kim made a move to block, She go tripped the foot Kim had shifter her weight onto, and sent her falling! Shego then spun, dove, and grabbed the sword!

"Not fast enough, Kimmy!" Shego said as she breathed heavily.

Ron had finally looked up from blocking blasts, and taking down droids to see what he didn't want to see! Shego had grabbed Kim's sword!

* * *

Right here is where I'm suffering from writer's block! I want your opinions on this cliffhanger! Hoepfully I can figure out what's going to happen next! 


	8. A Twist of Fate

Here's the next chapter. Ive been watching old episodes of Kim Possible and He-Man to try and figure out what to write next. Please Read and Review.

* * *

The droids had stopped too, their programming making them wait for Shego's orders.

Shego knew Drakken, or Skeletor, or whatever he was calling himselfnow was keeping an eye on her. She made her decision, and now it was time to stick with it.

"Kim, you need to work on your weight training." Shego said and handed the sword back to Kim. Ron and Kim stood there in disbelief at the sight! Shego was helping them?

"Kim, take this quick! They won't stay like this for long, and I can't take on all of them alone!" Shego said, with nothing but seriousness in her eyes in voice.

Kim took the sword with both hands, and lifted it over her head with all her might!

Professor Skeletor clutched his staff so hard; he almost rubbed the skin off of his burned palm! His eyes were wide with anger as he saw Shego hand over the second sword of Grayskull!

"NO! **NO! SHEGO!**" Professor Skeletor shouted at the top of his lungs, echoing through out the lair! Scaring every single hench man and worker in there!

With all her might, she kept the sword steady, grimacing from the pain in her muscles!

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" Kim shouted as loud as she could!

The blade started to glow a pure snow white, engulfing Kim in a flash of bright light! She felt her strength increase as she felt some sort of bolt of energy shoot through her! Her muscles grew, and she felt her clothes actually turn into some kind of armor! As her hair flew wildly, she felt something form on her head! Her mind then became flooded with knowledge! She knew of the swords, Grayskull, and Eternia! She knew how to fight, and she knew who she was in this form!

She was She-Ra!

She found her self shouting "I HAVE THE POWER!"

Ron smiled as he saw the image before him while Shego was just wide eyed at what she just saw before her! There Kim stood, decked out in ivory white and gold armor! It wasn't anything like Xena, but more like a warrior goddess! Blue leggings were on her, but mostly covered by armored knee high boots, and a solid breast plate that had the design of a phoenix on the front! Kim's face seemed to be framed by a solid gold tiara that sprouted space age designed wings on the side of her face, as her hair now looked more like the flowing mane of a lion!

That's when the droids came back on-line, and were now aiming their weapons at Ron, Kim, and Shego!

"This should be interesting!" Kim said as she held her sword ready.

"Less talking, MORE FIGHTING!" Shego shouted as she ignited her hands and attacked the closest set of droids!

Kim and Ron went into action, using their newly acquired fighting skills to take down the rest of the drones! In a matter of minutes, the back yard was littered with destroyed droids and gallons of green goo! The three of them fought hard to catch their breath as they saw the carnage about the yard. "Wow! I can't believe we actually did it!" Ron said as he sat down under a tree, trying to rest in the shade.

Rufus had been in the same spot since Kim had transformed into She-Ra, and was only now starting to break out of his trance! Kim was looking at her new muscle bound, yet still very feminine form in the glass of the back door! She looked like some kind of space aged Viking warrior maiden! She was just amazed at her transformation!

"You know, that look is kind of good for you." Shego said as she looked at the glass reflection.

That's when Kim snapped out of it, and realized one of her mortal enemies had helped her and her boyfriend!

"Okay Shego, what's going on?" Kim asked her.

"Listen, it's a long story! Can you at least power down, or what ever you do to look like your old selves? I'm still trying to take in what's happened in just two days!" she told them.

Kim thought about it, and nodded to Ron. Kim looked at hers, and tried to remember what Ron had said to his last night. She thought, and said "normal."

In a flash of white, Kim stood as her normal self, as did Ron. Shego let out a breath of relief, not wanting to deal with Mega Kim and Ultra Ron!

"Start explaining Shego." Kim said.

Before Shego could talk, a loud explosion rocked the yard! Shego turned to see a huge fireball fly in the air, realizing it was coming from where she had hidden her jet!

"HE BLEW UP MY JET! THAT PSYCHOTIC JERK BLEW UP MY FREAKING JET! DOESN'T HE KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO STEAL THAT THING?" Shego shouted as she grabbed her hair, doing her best not to yank it out!

That's when Kim and Ron thought it was best to move their conversation inside, knowing that the police or Global Justice would be there soon.

"Out of all the people on this backwards world, out of all the knowledge in my head, I thought I could trust her! My assistant has now betrayed me! She's no better than Evil-Lynn ever was! No matter, a slight altercation. I have to time for pity! If I am to conquer this world, I need to stop thinking like this little twit that was Drakken, and start to think as Skeletor!" Professor Skeletor said to himself.

"_But she was my assistant! My Amigo!"_ said the small part of Drakken's mind that was still there.

"It's Amiga, you simple minded knat!" Professor Skeletor said to himself.

_"But she was our friend!"_ the Drakken voiced said.

"We have no time for friends! If we are to dominate this simple planet, we must act now! We must re-locate, it's too easy for her to infiltrate this lair! I need to think! Where would be a suitable place for me to plan?" Professor Skeletor thought to himself.

"Dr. Drakken, sir?" a hench man asked as he entered Drakken's lab.

The hench man let out a terrified yell as Drakken turned around! The only thing that would have showed you that this man was once Drakken was the hair that was once in a pony tail, not let loose. His face was now white, with no hint of blue as his pitch black eyes looked at the hench men. His skin had retracted and shrunk to where he almost did look like a skull! His nose had curled up, looking like he had lost it! His mouth was drawn tight as he sneered down at him.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice sounding rough, but almost smooth and low.

"Sir, we were wondering if you wanted us to continue production of the new syntho-droids." He asked him.

"Halt production. As of now, we are re-locating the lair. Am I to understand there's another lair near the artic circle?" he asked the hench man.

"Well, I think so." He told him.

"Good. We move out in ten minutes!" he said as he walked out of the lab, and down to the nearest hangars.


	9. Unexpected Friend

I've been up most of the night wrting on this. There's more to come, after I proof read it first. Please Read and Review!

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening when Global Justice finally left. They told them Shego had arrived and attacked the droids. They made up a story about rogue Drakken robots, and them going after Shego. It was lame, but with a lot of acting skills, Kim and Ron pulled it off. They had hidden Shego pretty well, and were surprised she didn't blast anything to keep herself entertained. Of course, that was when Ron and Kim had to explain to Kim's mother why a known thief and villainess was hiding in their house, along with destroyed robots in their back yard. 

Kim and Ron told their side of the story, and let Shego tell hers. When Shego had finished, Kim had a very troubled look on her face. Needless to say, her mother had a hard time believing any of what she had just heard. "Drakken is possessed by the mind of a dead alien?" Ron asked Shego.

"I guess so. I don't know! I just know he's a lunatic now! He scared me, Kimmy. I mean no one scares me!" Shego told them.

"I'm sure he isn't that bad!" Kim said, convinced that Shego was lying.

"Kim, I damn near pissed my pants when he laughed!" Shego snapped at her, making Kim jump a little bit.

She could see Shego was serious, but she didn't know if she could believe her. That's when she thought of Wade. Maybe he had found out some more from the info the rocket gave them.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked her.

"Wade, have you taken a look at all the info from that rocket?" Kim asked him.

"I've found out a lot! There was so much info that I had to build a new computer to just hold it! I was able to write a program that let's us access any part of the information we want." Wade told her.

"Good. I need you to access all information about someone named Skeletor." Kim told him.

"I'm on it. Whoa! Kim, there is a lot of serious information here! I've got military records, and serious villain activity! This guy would put all the villains we've faced before to shame! Wait, I've found a photo." Wade told her and brought it up.

Kim's eyes bulged as she saw a figure wearing black clothes, and a long flowing cape with a hood that covered most of his head. His face was still visible, and it showed mostly a skull! It was the alien in that crashed ship! Shego just shuttered at the photo, amazed at how much Drakken was starting to look like that!

"Wade! Isn't that?"

"Yup, he's the dead alien in our first space ship! I've already hacked into the medical reports about him. From what they saw, it looked like he suffered massive cranial trauma." Wade told her.

"I've got news for you, Nerd linger! He's alive and well! He downloaded his head into Drakken!" Shego told him.

"Shego? What's she doing there?" Wade asked Kim.

"Never mind that! Hack into the security system at his lair! You can see for yourself!" Shego told him.

Wade did his magic, and the security system showed an empty lair! Most of the equipment and furniture were gone!

"I should have known! He's moved to a different lair!" Shego said frustrated.

"If he's moved, why leave the security system?" Ron asked her.

"It's obvious! He doesn't need it! He thinks he's better than all of us. Wait a minute! Check to see if the old video files are still there!" Shego told him. Wade looked at his computer for a minute, and found the video files of them moving equipment out. That's when he saw something that made his throat close up like he was being chocked by an invisible hand!

"Guys, I think she's telling the truth." Wade said and displayed a shot of what was supposed to be Drakken.

Kim drew in a sharp gasp as Shego's face paled at the shot of Drakken. Ron was just wide eyed at the photo as Rufus acted like he was going to be sick. The photo of Drakken and Skeletor were almost identical! The only thing separating them was Drakken's black hair, and the sneer that was on Drakken's face as the hench men moved about the rooms, carrying the equipment.

"Wade, how bad is this guy?" Kim asked Wade.

"Bad, Kim! He's been know for killing his generals and his men for failing him! If Shego really betrayed him, she's probably now on his hit list." Wade said to them.

Shego just started to hug herself; the fear in her was now starting to take over her. She had never been this scared! Not even on her first Team Go mission! Kim was shocked to see Shego, the woman who was one the most skilled fighters she had ever met, was almost shaking in terror.

"Thanks, Wade. Keep filled in anything else happens." Kim told her and turned off the Kimmunicator.

"Kimberly, I don't know about this. You've never had to deal with a villain from another world." Mrs. Possible told her daughter.

"Nope, never!" Rufus said from Ron's pocket.

"Relax Miss Dr. P; you're looking at He-Man and She-Ra!" Ron said with a very smug grin. Kim and Shego just rolled their eyes.

"Well what are we going to do about Drakken?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked them. All three seemed to be thinking about that question. They didn't even have one clue about where his new lair could be.

"I guess the only thing we can do. We wait." Kim told them.

"What about,"

"The green lady?" Jim and Tim asked at the same time.

"The two clones here have a good point. I can't go back to my place. The alien psycho probably has a bomb rigged to blow as soon as I open the door." Shego said out loud. That's when Mrs. Possible said something that Kim couldn't believe she heard her mother even suggest!

"You know, we do have that spare bedroom, so you could stay there."

"**MOM!**"

Professor Skeletor made himself comfortable with what he had available. How this idiot could live with ice furniture was beyond him! He had the remaining Syntho-Droids reconstructing this lair around the clock, but it will still take time! He also had to find a new second in command! How dare Shego betray him! She will regret it!

For now though, he would have to build. He has patience. It took him years to conquer Eternia, even if it was only for a few hours. He could do it again though. In fact, something in this blue skinned moron's head was quite interesting. Yes, there it was in his head. Maybe with his genius, they could work. When the computer was up and running, he would look more into it. Victory _will_ be his!


	10. Fighting Practice

Thank you for the reviews. I want to thank Psycho King for his interesting review, and thanks to smluatic for pointing out a small error in the story. I'll try to see what I can do to fix it as the story progresses. Thanks again, and keep your reviews coming.

* * *

Two months. Two months had gone by, and not one sign or clue to Drakken's new scheme! Wade had been monitoring the net for any weird activity or purchases, but nothing! Kim and Ron had been training with their swords, not in super mode, and were finally getting used to the wait. Kim was amazed she was able to pass her final exams with her mind on Drakken, and the fact that one of her arch enemies had been staying in their spare bedroom! It was just so weird! It was bad enough that she hogged the bathroom every morning! She was getting to close to know Kim's personal life! After this was all over, how did she know Shego wasn't just going to try and use something of hers to try and won in one of their fights? She didn't care how nice, or how much help she was in trying to find Drakken! It was just too damn weird! 

"KP! Are you awake?" Ron asked her, jolting her from her thoughts! She had forgotten that she and Ron were training in their back yard! "Man, you've been really out of it lately!" Ron told her while he had his sword ready.

"Sorry, I was just thinking!" she told him.

"Wow, Kimmy actually using her brain!" Shego said as she stepped outside, wearing one of her jumpsuits.

Lately, she had been training with them. Ron thought it was cool that she was helping, but Kim still kept an eye on her!

"Look Ron, a horse with two rear ends!" she said as she got used to her swords weight. Shego just glared at Kim, her hands starting to glow.

"You know, I still owe you for kicking me into that tower!" she told Kim, starting to assume a fighting stance.

"WHOA! WHOA! TIME OUT! Come on, you've been living with each other for two months and you're still at each other throats!"

"Please don't remind me!" Shego said, thing the fact that she was staying with the cheerleader!

"You know, why don't we just hurry up and train!" Kim said to both of them.

"Fine by me!" Shego said and got into a fighting stance!

Kim threw the sword into the ground, and attacked! Ron had to duck quickly to make sure he didn't get a black eye! He looked up to see Kim and Shego going at it full force!

"Here we go again!" Ron said, Rufus just covering his eyes and squeaking "Oh no!"

Ron decided to wait for his moment to play referee, not wanting to get a fist upside the head again like last time! Shego and Kim were just fighting tooth and nail and completely forgetting that this was supposed to be a training exercise! Every now and then, Ron could have sworn it was like watching two tigers fighting on the Discovery Channel! That's when he saw Shego's hands ignite with plasma! Ron grabbed his sword and ran toward Kim!

Shego took a kick to the face, and out of instinct fired a bolt of plasma at Kim! Kim dodged in time for it to head straight toward Ron! Ron's eyes shot wide as he saw the green fireball heading towards him, and made a blocking move with the sword out of instinct! The ball bounced off the blade, sending Ron flying backwards! Kim and Shego ran to see if Ron was okay, when they heard a small explosion! When they looked behind each other, they small smoking object fall to the ground! Shego walked to it, slowly and with her hands ignited! When she got there, she was amazed at what she saw that was now a smoking heap!

"KIM! YOU AND THE BAFOON GET HERE QUICK!" Shego shouted at them.

Ron and Kim reached her to see what had been hit! It was a black orb, the size of a basketball. It looked like it had a lens, what might have been an antenna, and some kind of miniature propulsion system!

"What is that thing?" Ron asked both Km and Shego.

"I better get Wade to check it out." Kim said as she reached for her Kimmunicator.

"Don't bother, princess. Drakken was designing this thing before he went loco. It's different from the first designs but it's a Spy Eye." Shego told them.

"A Spy Eye? You mean for spying?" Ron asked them. Kim and Shego just shot him a look.

"Why do you hang out with this guy?" Shego asked Kim.

"He's been my best friend since Pre-K." she told her.

"I thought it was because he was a good kisser." Shego told her.

"Well, there's that too." Kim said to her arch foe.

"It's nice to see you guys are getting along now, but what's with the gizmo?" Ron demanded.

"Oh! Well, it flies around and records people without them knowing it. I just don't remember it having a cloaking device." Shego said as she kicked it.

"Cloaking? AWW! I JUST BATHED THIS MORNING!" Ron said, wrapping his arms around himself.

Shego just rolled her eyes as Kim got Wade on the Kimmunicator. "What up, Kim?" Wade asked her with his usual cheerful disposition. "Wade, we've got something here that I think you need take a look at." Kim told him. She pointed the Kimmunicator at the fried object, and Wade scanned it. After a few seconds, Wade was examining the results.

"Whoa! It's a spy camera with hover conversion! This thing can basically spy on anyone from a good advantage. What's interesting though, is its cloaking device! This thing can adapt to its surroundings and make itself almost invisible!" Wade told them.

"That jerk's been keeping tabs on us! There's no knowing how much he's seen!" Shego said aloud.

"Aw, man! The new Drakken's a pervert!" Ron said.

"Actually Ron, I think she means that he's probably been spying on your fighting practices! It's a pretty good bet that he knows Shego is with you!" Wade told them.

Shego's fists just clinched tight, remembering that he had blown up her jet and made her feel scared!

"Well, it's been fun Kimmy." Shego said as she headed inside.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked her.

"If he knows I'm here, he's going to come after me! I stabbed him in the back, remember?" Shego asked her.

"But he's still Drakken. If he's known for a while, why hasn't he attacked us?" Kim asked her. Shego honestly thought about this for a moment before she looked.

"He's planning something bigger!" Shego said out loud.

"Just to be safe Kim, I think everyone should move to a safer location. I'm checking to see if I can find you one right now." Wade told her.

"No way, Wade! If Drakken wants a fight, I'm going to give him one! As Kim Possible or as She-Ra." Kim told him.

Wade was going to say something, but knew that when Kim had made up her mind that she wouldn't change it.

"Just be careful, Kim. I've done my research on Skeletor, and he's bad news!" Wade told her.

"Yeah, Possible. There's very little left of Drakken in that head of his. This is a very risky choice." Shego told her.

"I've made up my mind." Kim told them.

Wade wished her good luck one more time before he signed off. Kim and Shego went back to sparing as Ron watched, looking at the sword of Grayskull. Ron had been looking at the data from Eternia, and was starting to doubt himself. Rufus had taken notice and was looking at him while he was perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy. Is it just me, or am I starting to feel like one of those guys in the Alamo?" Ron asked his naked friend.

"You know, you should get a different name! I mean, She-Ra sounds more like a name for myself!" Shego shouted during the sparing match.

"In your dreams, Shego!" Kim said as they continued.

Ron prepared himself to try and play referee again.


	11. General Selection

I was up until three in the morning writting this story. I'm working onmore and correcting the errors. Don't how long it will take. Thank you again for everyone who has read this story, and who have reviewed it. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

It was cold, and black. There was only the sound of beeping computers and machines. The numerous people there were trying to figure out where they were as they slowly realized that they were blind folded! As they removed what blinded them, they were aware of each others presence as one large light shined down on them! 

"Killigan?"

"Lord Monkey Fist?"

"Professor Dementor?"

There sat the three villains, getting themselves ready to fight!

"Why have you brought me here, Killigan?" Monkey Fist asked as he assumed a fighting stance!

"ME? I should be asking you or the short man here that question!" Killigan shouted, getting his five iron and an exploding golf ball ready!

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about! Whatever it is, I know both of you bumbling clowns are behind it!" Professor Dementor said as he searched himself, looking for something he could use as a weapon!

"Dude! Could you, like, hold it down? Seriously!" another voice said behind all of them. They turned to see a broad man lying on the floor; his blindfold was still covering his eyes as his long blond hair lay underneath him.

"Motor Ed?" all of them asked at once.

"That is it! I don't know what's going on here, but I want some answers now!" Monkey Fist shouted as loud as he could!

The lights then came on, revealing a large room that was a combination of a throne room and lab! It was a large as two football fields! At one end sat what looked like a throne in front of some large circular window that was closed! The throne was loaded with technology, and the sides had computers of every sort lining the walls with hench men operating each of them! Two giant shafts, with steam rising out of them, sat a few feet away from the room that were positioned almost to the wall.

"Ah, I see my guests have finally woken up!" said a low voice that was the combination of rough and smooth at the same time.

They looked to the throne and saw a tall figure, dressed in a black lab coat, with a hood over his face that was attached to a flowing black cloak, and holding a black staff with what looked like a carving of a snake on the end of it! He assumed sat on his throne and looked in their direction.

"Would someone remove the dumb blonde's blindfold?" he asked in his emotionless voice.

A black armored figure came, stood Motor Ed up, and yanked the blind fold off! Motor Ed blinked as he got used to the light, and then his eyes widened as he saw his surroundings!

"DUDE! COOL ARCADE!" he shouted as he saw the computers!

"Somehow, I am not surprised at your reaction." The dark figure said to himself.

"WHO ARE YOU? I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Professor Dementor shouted at the dark figure.

"Why leave now, when the party is just about to start?" the figure asked as he pulled his hood back, revealing a pale white face, with the skin so sunken in that it looked more like a living skull than a face! The other three didn't know who this man was, but Motor Ed recognized the small mullet he had.

"Cousin Drew, is that you?" Motor Ed asked the figure.

A small sneer appeared on the dark figure's face at the mention of his real name.

"Doctor Drakken, is that you?" Killigan asked, unable to believe the look of his face!

The other two had realized that the figure they were looking at indeed was Dr. Drakken!

"I no longer go by that name! From now on, you may call me Professor Skeletor!" he said as he stood up and walked down to the base of his throne.

"Doctor Skeletor? Dude that is so not a cool name! Seriously!" Motor Ed told him. The other three could see a look of pure rage forming on Drakken's face over his cousin's remark!

"I would not say such things if I were you, Edward! I have brought you four here for a reason!" Drakken said as he looked at them.

Monkey Fist was the first to notice at how cold he was, and how his eyes were just black! His stance, the way he talked, everything was so cold and heartless! Somehow, something had changed him!

"What might that be?" Fist asked him, wanting to know more.

"I am in the process of building up my forces, constructing an army to take over this primitive globe! However, I am in need of generals. I have brought you here to make an offer. An offer to join my forces in the domination of this pitiful excuse you call a world." Drakken told them.

"You? Conquer the world? That's laughable, Drakken! Everyone knows that Kim Possible ends up beating you every time!" Killigan shouted as he began to roar with laughter. Dementor and Fist saw the look of pure rage twisting in Drakken's face as the laughter continued!

Without warning, Drakken shot his arm forward, and a beam of pure energy shot from it, hitting Killigan in the chest and driving him to the other side of the room! It pinned him against the wall, and Killigan's screams of pain filled the room! The beam intensified and Killigan screamed and howled in pure pain! A dark smile crept over Drakken's face as Killigan was begging for mercy! Begging for the pain top stop! The others were looking at the scene in shock and horror! They had never seen Drakken so cruel! So – so evil! Finally, Drakken caught off the beam and let Killigan fall to the ground! Monkey Fist went to check on the golfer, and saw that his shirt was burned away in the front, blackened to almost pure ash! His skin was burned as well! Not third degree burns, but they would leave a bad scar!

"Now, does anyone else have anything to say to me?" Drakken asked, almost growling the question.

All of them were terrified of Drakken! They didn't know what to say or do! They looked at him, his face showing nothing but what looked like contempt! His black eyes looking at them!

"W-what is the offer?" Professor Dementor asked him.

"You join my army. You will take control different parts of my armed forces to aid in my conquering this world!" he said to them.

"And if we refuse?" Monkey Fist asked him.

"Then you will all die a most horrible and painful death. I assure you, it will be very, very slow. The pain itself will be so unbearable, that you will be begging for a quick death!" Drakken said to them.

It was the coldness in the voice, the total lack of emotion that scared them. The lack of feelings in his face and in his voice, the cruelty in him. Monkey Fist saw Killigan; he was still out of it.

"Count me in, Professor Skeletor." Monkey Fist said as he stood up, acting like the gentleman he once was. He knew madness when he saw it. He had to fight off DN Amy, who had a massive crush on him!

"Dude, you can count me in too. Seriously." Motor Ed said to them.

"I assume Killigan is in. What of you, Professor Demins?" Drakken asked the short man wearing the black mask.

"I- I'm with you, Dr. Drakken." He said.

Professor Dementor was hit with a burst of energy to his chest, sending him backwards! His chest burned and it hurt for him to breathe! He could tell he had a few broken ribs, and it felt like a lung collapsed! "I- I said I was with you!" Dementor said as he tried to breathe!

"That was for calling me Drakken! Say my name! **SAY IT!**" Drakken shouted so loud that it even scared the hench men in his throne room!

"P-Professor S-Sk-Skeletor!" Dementor said as he tried to breath.

"Excellent!" Drakken said as he took his seat in his throne, with a smile that would curl the whiskers on a skunk.

"Now to start my plan."


	12. Too Close to Home

Here's the next chapter, and thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming!

* * *

Dr. James Timothy Possible sat in his lab, going over different data that the orbiting satellites were sending to the computers. He was trying to figure out what had happened to a UFO they had tracked two and a half months ago. He could have sworn he tracked it to Middleton Park, but all they found was a pile of molten metal! The military had confiscated the first UFO and, of course, were denying it even existed! This was frustrating to say the least. On top of that, that Shego woman had been staying with them! The only thing his wife and daughter were telling them was that Drakken had finally lost it! He knew Drew was a little unstable, so it didn't surprise him when they told him that Drakken had lost his mind. 

Still, maybe if he and his friends didn't make fun of Drew do much that maybe he wouldn't be trying to take over the world. That's when the alarm started to sound off! Someone had broken into the building! Dr. Possible called up the security cameras and saw that about forty armored men had blown into the building! What surprised him more was that they were being lead by Professor Dementor! Dr. Possible activated the lockdown and called 911! Before he could finish the call, he felt part of the building shake! He looked back toward the monitors, and saw that they had blown through a door of solid Titanium! The weapon that did it looked to be some sort of elaborate cannon! This was bad!

Ron and Kim were curled up on the couch together, watching Stephen King's IT while Shego sat in a recliner and read one of the latest fashion magazines. It was weird for Kim to see Shego wearing something that wasn't her jump suit! She was sitting there in an old T-shirt and a pair of shorts! Kim had to admit one thing, she did keep in shape! The movie was right at the part where the kids were in the sewer and the clown had gotten to them, when Kim heard the familiar four beeps to her Kimmunicator. Shego immediately dropped her magazine when she heard the beeping.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked him.

"Trouble at your father's research facility! The secret alarm's been going off the hook! I tapped into the security system and it's not pretty!" Wade told them.

And image of Professor Dementor leading armored syntho-droids appeared on the Kimmunicator.

"Professor Dementor? What's he doing with Drakken's troops?" Ron asked Wade.

"Don't know, but you need to get there fast! From what I can tell, the internal security measures won't last long!" Wade said.

"We're on our way!" Shego said, both making Kim and Ron jump a little! They didn't know she was behind them the whole time!

"Wait a minute! WE?" Kim asked her.

"Yeah, I said we! You're going to need help dealing with those droids! I know you've gotten good with the swords, but against that many?" Shego asked them.

"She's got a point, KP." Ron told Kim.

"All right! Let's just get going!" Kim said as she bolted upstairs to get ready!

"Who thought I'd end up becoming a hero again!" Shego said as she rushed to get her jumpsuit on!

Dr. Possible and the rest of the night staff were now gathered in the main laboratory. A few had experimental weapons at the ready in case they needed them. Dr. Porter had three of her new A.I. robots on-line and ready to fight. Who knew that Robot Rumble would actually help them? Slowly, the sounds of many footsteps were coming! They could here the blast doors in the hallways being blown apart!

"Any ideas, Possible?" one of the scientists asked.

"Not off hand. I just hope my little girl gets here soon." Dr. Possible said as he grabbed an EMP generator, one of his newest inventions. If he used this, most of the experiments and equipment would be fried! He hoped it would be a last resort.

Kim, Ron, and Shego arrived, and saw what was once the main entrance was now a large smoking hole! Kim instantly started to get worried as she saw the mass devastation as they journeyed onward into the building. "Wade, where's my dad?" Kim asked her friend.

"Scanners show he and the rest of the staff are in the main lab. You better hurry! Most of the troops are trying to get in!" Wade told her.

"Where are the rest of them?" Shego asked him.

"It looks like they're in different parts of the building. I don't know what it is they're doing, but I think they're looking for something." Wade told them.

"Dad first, then the droids!" Kim said as she pulled out her sword.

"He-Man and She-Ra?" Ron asked her.

"You got it!" she said as Ron drew her sword.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL, I HAVE THE POWER!"

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL, I HAVE THE POWER!"

In a matter of seconds, Ron and Kim stood side by side in armor and bodies of the two strongest people in the universe! Shego still couldn't help but be amazed at the sudden transformation of both of them! In an instant, Shego was following Kim and Ron down the corridor to the main lab! Shego couldn't help but wonder what they were going to be facing.

In the lab, they were all huddled together. The lab had been sealed off, but they could hear the door being bashed in! The dents from the constant attacked could now be clearly seen. Everyone was ready for the attack, until they heard another sound, or actually, sounds! It sounded like yelling! The sounds of yelling and the sounds of blasting! Before they knew, they saw the shapes of several humanoids make dents into the blast door! For a while, all the sounds had faded and all was quiet. Then two blades pierced through the door, and sliced it open! Dr. Possible almost had a heart attack when he saw two massive figures tear the door open like open like it was tissue paper and one of them looked like his daughter!

"Everybody, get out of here now! Head straight toward the exit!" the man shouted to them.

Everybody just stood there stunned for a minute, until Shego got fed up with it.

"For crying out loud! GET OUT OF HERE BEOFRE YOU'RE FRIED!" Shego shouted and shot a plasma blast into the roof! That's when they started to run for the exit! Ron and Kim just gave Shego a dirty look!

"You just couldn't be subtle, could you?" Kim asked her.

"Kimmy-Kub?" Dr. Possible asked Kim.

"Just get to safety, quick!" she told him. He just nodded his head, and left quickly!

"Now we find Doctor Dementor!" Ron said.

_"What's your status, Dementor?"_ Professor Skeletor asked over his intercom.

"We've found most of the equipment you mentioned, but we aren't having any luck with the other items. I've dispatched a few droids to search the main lab." Dementor told him.

"_Excellent. Be on the lookout. I detected Possible and Stoppable entering the building." _Skeletor told him.

"10-4. Troops, gather what we need and leave!" Dementor said as he rubbed his broken ribs. Dementor turned to leave, when he saw a syntho-droid split in half from head to crotch by a silver sword! When the droid fell away, he saw a tall, well built man in front of him with an equally built red head and Shego!

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"The name is He-Man! Surrender now or regret it later!" Ron told him.

"TROOPS A-1 THROUGH A-12, ATTACK!" Dementor shouted to the mechanized troops!

Dementor slipped by the two battling figures and started to run off with the fleeing troops, when he felt something blast him in the chest! His chest was in agony, his other injuries becoming agitated or even worse! He was surprised to see Shego standing over him with her fists ignited! "SHEGO? WHAT – Ow! What are you doing? I'm here on Professor Skeletor's orders!" he told her.

"You didn't hear? I'm no longer with that raving lunatic!" Shego told him.

Before Dementor could say anything, the tip of Shego's boot made contact with his face! Dementor rolled over a few times before stopping! His ribs were in so much pain, he almost couldn't breath! As he tried to stand, he saw blood dripping to the floor from his mouth. He gingerly touched it, and felt three of the teeth in his lower jaw wiggle! As he turned, he was greeted by Shego's fist, and then a roundhouse kick! Shego was about to let him have it again, when she felt the arms of a syntho-droid wrap around her and began to squeeze her like a Boa Constrictor! She grunted as she tried to break free, only to feel the grip tighten! She leaned forward as far as she could, and then smashed the droids face using the back of her head!

The grip stopped and let her go. As she broke free, she pointed her hands to the droids face and fired a blast of plasma! The only thing she saw was the pieces of black armor and green goo scatter and hit the walls as the droids head exploded! She turned around, and realized Dementor was gone! She ran into the lab and saw only Ron hacking away at the remaining droids!

"Where's Kim?" Shego asked him.

"She went after Dementor!" Ron said as he stabbed a droid that was behind him, then yank the sword to his right, taking most of the droids side with it!

Kim had seen Dementor run, and went after him! She hacked, punched, and took down any droid that was in her way! She made it back to the main entrance when she saw a sight that made her freeze in her tracks! Dementor stood with a blood stained smile from a fat lip, while two droids stood beside him. One was holding Kim's dad with the barrel of its rifle pointing at the bottom of her dad's chin!

"I wouldn't be so quick young lady! I was expecting Kim Possible, but you are a more worthy opponent! Unless you want the dear doctor to end up like the droids you have dispatched, I suggest you drop your sword!" he told her, his smile never leaving his face.

"D-don't do it!" Dr. Possible told her.

"I don't have a choice. I don't want innocent people to die." She said to him.

She drove her sword through the concrete sidewalk, and stood there with her arms raised, showing that she didn't have any weapons. Shego came running beside her, but stopped as soon as she saw what was going on. "Damn!" Shego muttered under her breath.

"Two prisoners for the price of one! This has truly made my day!" Dementor said as he saw the strong woman keep Shego from lunging at him! That's when they heard something! A sound that none of them had heard before! Before any of them could act, a giant blur ran past and took out the droid that was holding Dr. Possible! In the confusion, Kim grabbed her sword and sliced the other droid diagonally in half, sending green goo falling all over the ground! Dementor was starting to panic, and turned to see what it was that had taken down the first droid! It was the size of a Liger, clad in red battle armor, with a saddle on its back, a red helmet covered most of its face, and it let out a loud growl as it bared its two large front teeth! "Make my day!" it said in a voice that sounded more like the growl of a lion! "W-what is it?" Dementor asked as he slowly backed away from the creature! "A little friend of mine!" Ron said as he walked out of the building. "Let's play fetch, little buddy! SICK BALLS!" Ron shouted as the creature made a move to pounce! Dementor ran off screaming into the night as the giant creature gave chase!

Kim and Shego looked at Ron, with the same question written on their faces. What was that thing?

"You haven't figured it out?" Ron asked both of them.

"Ron Stoppable, don't make me see how much plasma it takes to singe your hyde!" Shego said as she ignited on hand.

"All right! Wade had to tell me something before we left. Come to find out, the sword could transform one animal of my choice as an aid to us." Ron told them. That's when Kim put two and two together!

"Ron, that isn't?" she asked him.

"RUFUS!" Ron shouted as the giant armored creature came back, with what looked like to be a piece of Professor Dementor's pants!

"Rufus? The bald rodent?" Shego asked him out of disbelief!

"Hello! He's a naked mole rat! So buddy, what do you think of your new look?" Ron asked him.

"I LIKE IT!" The mole rat said as he spit out the piece of cloth!

"HE CAN TALK?" Shego asked as she walked closer to get a good look at Rufus.

"Well, it's like Wade told us. The swords enhance our abilities." Ron told them. Shego was still having a look of total disbelief on her face. Kim was fighting the urge to laugh at the look on Shego's face. She decided to contact Wade to see if the coast was clear.

"Ron, is that really you?" Dr. Possible asked him as he walked toward Rufus.

"Um, maybe?" was all Ron could say to him.

"Coast is clear, all the droids are gone. Including Dementor! We might as well head home." Kim told them.

Kim and Ron raised their swords high and said "Back to normal." In an instant, the normal Ron and Kim stood there in their usual mission clothes, and Rufus shrunk back to his normal size, and the armor vanished. Rufus let out a little moan of disappointment, but you could tell he was glad to be back to normal again.

"I think I need to lay down. I'm not feeling too good." Dr. Possible said as he checked himself for a fever.

"I wish I could see Bone brain's reaction." Shego said as they started to head back to the Possible house.

* * *

I apologize for what I did with Rufus. That was one part I just couldn't pass up, sorry if it made this chapter a little stupid. 


	13. The Penalty for Failure

You've asked for it, and here it is! Warning: It's not pretty.

* * *

"So what you are telling me is that you didn't finish the task I gave to you?" Professor Skeletor asked Dementor, who stood in front of him. The rear end of his pants was missing, and his face was caked with dry blood. He had a look of fear in his eyes as he awaited Professor Skeletor's reaction. 

"What did you get?" Professor Skeletor asked him, his pale face showing no sign of emotion as he awaited an answer.

"We w-were able to retrieve most of the items you requested, sir. However, we weren't able to retrieve the satellite equipment you requested." Dementor said, scared that he was about to have his other lung collapsed.

"I had thought this might happen. This is why the parts you did not retrieve are not necessary." Drakken told him.

Dementor's eyes went wide at hearing this information. "None of the items we retrieved are needed?" Dementor asked him.

"No. You were able retrieve the technology I really needed. The rest was a test, which you failed miserably!" Professor Skeletor said to him. Fear was now starting to grip Dementor as he stood there.

"Motor Ed, how did the mission I sent you on turn out?" Drakken asked his redneck of a cousin.

"Dude, it was sweet! I mean, we rocked! SERIOUSLY!" Ed shouted, reflecting on the events in his mission.

"Then you retrieved the parts I needed?" Skeletor asked him.

"Yeah, cuz! Nothing happened! Smooth as the finish on a Monster Truck!" he told him.

"Very well. GENERALS! LINE UP, BEFORE ME!" Skeletor shouted as loud as he could.

Soon, all four villains were lined up in front of Professor Skeletor, awaiting their orders.

"I am proud of most of you. You have done your missions well. One problem has occurred. One of you has failed miserably! I sent one of you a simple mission, and one of you has failed beyond anything I could ever have done as Doctor Drakken!" Professor Skeletor said as he walked down toward his generals.

"I do not take failure easily! I won't accept it, and I will not tolerate it!" Skeletor said as he pointed his staff at Dementor!

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Professor Skeletor shouted as loud as he could!

That's when he changed his aim and fired a bolt of energy at Motor Ed, sending him flying backwards and skidding to a stop on his back! "WHOA! Bro, what was that for?" he asked him.

"YOU FAILED ME! I SENT YOU TO RETRIEVE PARTS AND EQUIPMENT FOR SATELIGHT CONTROL! INSTEAD, YOU STEAL THE PARTS TO CONSTRUCT A WORTHLESS MONSTER TRUCK?" Professor Skeletor demanded him.

"WORTHLESS? Dude, this is going to be the Doom-V 4.0! This will be better than the last one we built! Seriously!" Motor Ed told him.

"I HAVE NO USE, NOR ANY WANT, FOR THAT WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCRAP!** I NEED THE PARTS I SENT YOU TO GET, AND YOU FAILED HORRIBLY!**" Professor Skeletor bellowed as he slowly walked toward Motor Ed.

"Bro, listen I'm sorry! Say when and I'll get the parts you need! Come on, we're family!" he said as he was starting to get scared at the cold look on his cousin's face.

"**I am not in a giving mood this day.**" Professor Skeletor said, almost sounding like a dragon fixing to make the kill!

He aimed his staff and fired a bolt of energy that engulfed Motor Ed! Ed was screaming in agony! The others had to cover the ears from the cries of agony! They couldn't see his form, but could hear his begging! The screams were becoming louder in their pitch, and soon stopped! When they looked up again, they saw the lifeless remains of Motor Ed. His body was blackened to a crisp. Smoke was still rising from the corpse, which you couldn't even tell it was a man, or let alone Motor Ed, a few seconds ago! Professor Skeletor walked slowly out of the smoke, a look of pure contempt on his face as he took his seat back on his throne.

"Let that be a lesson to you all, if you fail! I have little time and I need those parts now! Monkey Fist, you will go and retrieve them! Use your abilities of stealth to retrieve them. The last thing I want is He-Man and She-Ra interfering again. **_GO!_**" Skeletor shouted as the three generals ran for the exit!

"Somebody take out that trash!"

Professor ordered one of the hench men, and pointed to the dead body of his cousin. The hench men obeyed without objection! They didn't want to face the wrath of Professor Skeletor!


	14. Personal Moments

This one I wrote to take a brief break from the action. Don't worry, The action will be back in the next Chapter.

* * *

Kim and Ron were finally alone for a little while. They sat in the old tree house they had built when they were younger, just holding each other on the couch. The same thing was on both of their minds though. They had been searching for Drakken for a while now. It had been two weeks since the attack on her father's laboratory, and nothing. There was a theft at a NASA research and development building. 

The only thing they had found was the charred remains of Motor Ed. He had been found in a river near the Colorado state line. They had to identify his body using dental records. Kim had almost lost control of her stomach from the morgue photo! Kim knew that Drakken wouldn't ever do something like that! Mad scientist or not, he had never come to anything that close to hurting anyone! Even with what had been happening lately, her and Ron becoming super powered using swords from another world, Shego fighting _with_ them, it was hard for her to believe! Now, with Motor Ed dying like he did, it really started to sink in. Drakken wasn't Drakken anymore! He was this being of pure evil!

Kim was a little afraid now. Out of all the villains she's fought, all the schemes she's foiled, she had never faced off against someone this sinister! That was only putting it mildly though. She was worried, but not about herself. She knew how to handle herself, even before the power swords. She was worried about the people she cared about. Drakken, or Skeletor, knew she and Ron had the swords he wanted. He had been spying on them! Thanks to Wade, he had been able to create a program to detect Skeletor's Spy Eyes. Two others had been found, and Shego got rid of them! With all the knowledge Skeletor now knew, why hadn't he made a move? She knew that villains would go after the ones she cared about; Drakken did it when she was dating that syntho-droid! She was still kicking herself for that one!

She was worried why Skeletor did nothing. She held onto Ron tighter, as the stray thought of what might happen to him entered her mind. She loved Ron, she had always loved him. Now with them actually in a real relationship, she didn't want to lose him. She relaxed as she felt Ron stroke her hair, wrapping his other arm around her in a gentle embrace. He didn't need to hear speak to know she was worried. From the way she hugged him, and the lack of words, he could tell she was worried. He had known her for years, and knew her more than he knew himself. He was glad Rufus was giving them a few moments alone. He always treasured every minute with her. He didn't need anything else, he was happy just holding her in his arms. He was also worried about her. He didn't want to lose her, and wished he didn't ever have to let her go.

Shego was watching the TV in her room, and couldn't find anything good on! She was going over what Dementor had stolen from the lab, and the break-in at the NASA R&R building. It was obvious that Skeletor had the other goons following his orders, and Monkey Fist must have been the one to rob the R&R building. The way they broke in, evading security, it was all obvious!

She threw down the remote and growled in frustration, trying her best to put it all together! Transceiver parts, advanced computer equipment, and a tractor beam from the lab Kim's dad worked at! It sounded like he was going to try and use it to get something, but what? The computers to control it, but what did he want? Did he want to crash a meteor to Earth? NO! What would be the point of ruling a planet with no people on it? Well, the guy was nuts. No, he wanted to rule, he had to rule over something! This was frustrating! Maybe the computer nerd had something.

Shego reached into her things, and pulled out a black and green Kimmunicator. Wade had made her one since she was apart of the team for the moment, but she painted it to her taste. She hit the button on it, and was greeted by the chubby computer prodigy.

"Oh, what's up Shego?" Wade asked her. That still felt weird to him!

"Listen, do you have a list of all the equipment Skeletor has stolen?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I've got it all here." He told her.

"I need you to see if they make anything in particular. Theoretical, experimental, just find out something!" she told him.

Wade typed away at his computer for a few seconds, and looked at the data on his monitor.

"Well, from what I can see, half can be made into a satellite, made to operate the tractor beam Skeletor has his hands on." Wade told her.

"Half the equipment? What about the other half?" Shego asked him.

"Don't know yet. That's going to be a while." Wade told her.

"Thanks Wade. Wait a minute, can you see if there's anything weird going on? Say, a lunch pad for a missile?" Shego asked him.

"Launch pad? Wait; if he's really making a satellite then he's going to need a place to launch it from!" Wade said as he typed in the data!

"Exactly! You know, you're smarter than you look." Shego told him with smirk.

"Thanks, I think. GOT IT! Grand Canyon! Satellite photos show a massive construction site being built at the bottom of it!" Wade told her.

"Thanks, Wade. YO, PRINCESS! SADDLE UP, WE GOT SOMETHING!" Shego shouted into the Kimmunicator to get Kim and Ron's attention as she grabbed one of her jumpsuits!

"Professor Skeletor, we've been monitoring their transmissions as you said." A tall hench man told the skull faced villain who was sitting in his throne.

"What have you found?" Skeletor asked him.

"They've found the launch site, sir."

"EXCELLENT! Everything is falling into place! Alert Monkey Fist and Killigan; tell them they will be expecting guests soon." Skeletor said as he stood up and headed for the exit.

"What are your orders, sir?" the hench man asked him.

"Proceed to plan. Ready my jet, and activate part two of the plan." Professor Skeletor said as he walked toward the hanger bays.

"What's the E.T.A. on that ride, Wade?" Kim asked as they stood in front of Middleton Airport.

"It's about five minutes away. Wait a second. Just got a hit, there's a major flood happening in a small village in Costa Rica! They need help!" Wade told her.

"Kim, you go and help them. Me and Shego will take care of Skull head!" Ron told her.

"Are you sure, Ron? What if you get hurt?" Kim asked him.

"I'll be fine! I've got Shego to back me up, and I've got the sword with me." Ron told her, trying to ease her fears.

"Kim, I promise I won't get hurt." he told her.

Kim kissed him in a long embrace, holding him as close to her as she possibly could.

"I love you." Kim told him.

"I love you to, KP." He told her as he held her tight.

Shego decided to behave as she watched the two love birds say their good byes, but couldn't help but be annoyed at the public display of affection. Kim broke their embrace and walked over to Shego.

"You better make sure he doesn't get hurt! If he does, what happened to you at Bueno Nacho will feel like a tickle when I'm done with you!" Kim growled at her, with a look to kill in her eyes. Shego was actually taken back by the look, but knew she wasn't bluffing.

"I promise nothing will happen to your boy toy, okay?" Shego asked her.

"You better!" Kim growled and pushed Shego on the shoulder as shewent to the other side of the airport to hitch her ride.

"You know, I envy you." Shego told Ron.

"Did I just hear you right?" Ron asked her.

"No, I really do. Then one person I wanted to be with was one of the people who used to make my life a living hell in High School." Shego said to Ron.

Shego shook herself out of her own little trance, and headed off to the helicopter as it started to land. Ron just followed and wondered what that brought that on?

"What are you talking about? Someone from your village paged my web site, saying that there was a flood coming your way!" Kim told the official, having just arrived after a three hour flight.

"I'm sorry, Miss Possible. We aren't in any danger of a flood! The raining season just ended and we won't expect even a glimpse of a flood for months!" the official told her.

Kim was confused at this, only for a moment! As she headed out the door, she remembered the Spy Eye, and howSkeletor had been watching them! What if that wasn't the only thing Skeletor had been using to monitor them?

"WADE, GO SECURE!" Kim shouted as she picked up the Kimmunicator.

"Secured, what's up Kim?" he asked her.

"Wade, the raining season just ended here! We've been tricked! Try and get Ron or Shego!" Kim asked him.

Wade typed into the computer, and his face was starting to show concern. That was not a good sign at all!

"I can't get Shego or Ron. I'm activating Ron's tracking chip. I've got him, but it's weak! Kim, there's evidence of a rock slide not too long ago! I've got a concord heading your way that will get you to the Grand Canyon in minutes!" Wade told her.

Kim's face just went pale as her eyes widened. Worry had now consumed her brain as Wade's words echoed in her head.

"RON!"


	15. Two Hours Ago

Here's the next chapter for you readers! I want to thanks toPsycho King for his . . . interesting review.

* * *

The Grand Canyon, two hours ago. Ron and Shego had parachuted to the ground. From their advantage point, they could see the launch pad, and what looked like an old Apollo missile being prepared for launch. Shego grabbed a pair of binoculars, and looked down into the canyon. She could see about fifty or more drones around the pad alone, and who knew how many others there were. She could see Monkey Fist giving orders as he marched around the missile. 

"Fifty goo-bots and one monkey man." Shego told him.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked her.

"Sneak down, trash the robots, shave Monkey Fist's hair off, and blow up the rocket." Shego told him.

"And plan B would be?" Ron asked him. Shego just sighed.

"Or we con do the not so fun plan and sneak down, avoid detection, and disable the rocket." She told him.

"I like that one." Ron said as he got up.

"Spoil sport!" Shego said as she got up.

Ron and Shego were about halfway down the cliff side, when a sound made them stop! It was the sound of rocks, or somebody stepping on them! Shego looked down, and saw a droid walking a mountain path below them. She put her finger to her lips as a sign for him to be quiet. She ignited her hands, and leapt down! Her hand pierced the top of the droids helmet, and shook violently as Shego sliced it down to the small of its back! Goo spilled all over the path as the droid fell down face first! Ron slowly made the rest of the way, and looked at the mess in front of him.

"You enjoy this way too much!" Ron told her.

"You're telling me, Laddie!" an all too familiar Scottish voice said behind them. They turned to see Killigan, and about thirty drones behind him.

"Professor Skeletor thought you might pay us a visit, so he sent the welcome wagon!" Killigan said as he petted a putter.

"A trap!" Shego said to her self as her hands began to glow.

"You bet, lassie! Plus, Professor Skeletor thought he would arrange a special surprise for you!" Killigan told them.

A weird signal started to beep, making Ron and Shego turn toward the rocket. The control room had started giving out the signal, which Ron and Shego remembered too well! They turned to see the droids start to grow taller, their chests expanding as their arms became large plasma cannons!

"The Little Diablo's!" Ron said as he saw the troopers transform into massive attack drones!

"The psycho used the Hephaestus Project!" Shego said as she shot a bolt of plasma at a drone, only to see it barley melt a part of the armor!

"Reinforced armor! NOT GOOD!" Ron shouted as he saw them start to march toward them!

"What are you waiting for, Buffoon?" Shego shouted and fired a few more blasts!

"Right! BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" Ron shouted as he raised his sword in the air!

Shego had started to make a dent in a few of the drones, dodging the plasma blasts that they were firing! Soon, she saw a large figure leap over her, and bury the sword deep into one drone's chest! He took it out, and sliced the one next to it! Shego just smile as she leapt up and joined the fight! Firing plasma balls, and trying her best to knock theses things senseless, she was having a good time! Ron was punching and hacking his way through them like they were nothing more than thick cardboard!

Shego was blasting one drone, when something snagged her around her throat! She grabbed whatever it was, and began to pull at it! But nothing! It held her tight! Soon, she felt some kind of coil wrap around her feet, knocking her over! Then she felt the coils wrap around her wrists, binding her tight! "RON!" Shego shouted as loud as she could!

Ron saw Shego in trouble, and started to charge for the drone! He was about to hack into the drone's arms when it raised Shego in front of itself as a shield! Ron stopped himself in mid swing, trying to figure out a way to free Shego from that giant robot!

"NOT SO FAST, HE-MAN!" a rough voice shouted beside him!

Ron turned to see Skeletor sitting on a hover craft, his staff in hand and wearing all black as his cloak flowed from the gusts of wind the hover craft was giving off.

"ONE MORE MOVE AND SHEGO WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" Skeletor shouted at him as Ron heard Shego grunt from the pain of her restraints! Ron was stuck between a rock and a hard place!

"Proud He-Man, it's not easy. Is it? Be the hero, and try to save her or let her die to stop my plans?" he asked him, getting amusement out of the situation. Ron wished Rufus was here with him, he could use a Battle Mole about now.

"I'll give you a choice. Surrender to me, and I'll let Shego live. Don't, and I'll bury her right beside you." He told Ron. Ron never took his eyes off of Skeletor. His dark eyes showing no sign of emotion, it felt like he was looking at the face of the Grim Reaper himself.

"Don't be a fool, young Stoppable. It's pointless to resist. SURRENDER YOUR SWORD!" Skeletor told him.

Ron looked at Shego, and looked at Skeletor. Ron looked at his surroundings, seeing drones on both sides of him and a drop too steep for him to survive if he jumped. He wondered if he would live if he tried to jump in the river below, but he knew that wouldn't work. He looked up, with nothing but loathing for Skeletor as he looked into the pale, skull face before him.

"Normal." Ron said, and was returned to his normal self in a brief instant.

"You want this sword, Skeletor?" Ron asked as he raised it in front of himself.

He then threw the sword into the river below him! He watched as it fell into the water, and saw pure rage and hatred fill Skeletor's pale face!

"Go and fish for it, bone brain!" Ron said with a sneer on his face.

"So be it, you foolish human!" Skeletor said.

Skeletor shot a blast of energy onto the cliff face above Ron! Ron saw the huge rocks falling toward him, and huddled into a ball as fast as he could!

"RON!" Shego shouted as she watched the massive amounts of rocks and boulders fall on top of Ron, completely burying him in the debris! Shego couldn't help but shed a tear as she watched the young man, her friend, become buried alive! She looked up and felt nothing but hatred for the monster in front of her, as he laughed at the sight before him!

"You bastard! I swear, when I break free, I'll kill you!" Shego told him, meaning every word of it.

"Brave words, Shego. Restrain her and put her in my ship. She's my slave from here on in. Launch the missile!" Skeletor said as he maneuvered the hover craft back to the ground. Shego couldn't help but let the tears fall as she was being taken away.

She had tried to deny it, but she couldn't. Ron and Kim had become her friends, the first she had in a long while. Now, it looks like Skeletor took one of them away form her! She didn't even pay attention to the giant missile that was launched, the exhaust blinding her and stinging her eyes! She didn't want to be there, she wanted to be home. Not at her hideout, not her room at Drakken's old lair, not even the room at Kim's home. She wanted to be home, with her family before the meteor crashed and turned her life upside down. She wanted to go home and forget everything that had happened!

It was almost dark when Kim finally arrived! She was using the Kimmunicator to track the tacking chip that was implanted in her friend! She didn't want him to be hurt! He had promised he would be okay! Shego had promised to watch him! They promised! That's when she came to the rock slide! A large pile of boulders and rocks blocked the path in front of her. Her blood turned into ice as she saw that the Kimmunicator pointed out that Ron was buried underneath the rocks! "No! Please God in heaven, NO!" Kim shouted as she started to try and move the boulders away! She couldn't move them! She had to! Ron was there! Her best friend, her boyfriend! The one person she cared for more than anything! The man she would die for was under there!

She then remembered her sword! She raised it above her head high, like she was begging to God to let it work. "For – FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" she shouted as loud as she could into the sky! In a bright flash, she was once again She-Ra! She was throwing stones out of the way like they were pebbles! She kept digging and pushing out of the way!

"Hold on, Ron! Please, don't be dead!" Kim was saying over and over again! When she removed one large boulder, a small cry escaped her lips! She saw one of Ron's hands, but it was almost covered in blood!

"No! NO!** NO!_ NO!_**" Kim shouted as she cleared the others away!

There was Ron, curled in a fetal position. His arm was broken, and so were both of his legs! Half is face was covered in blood, and bruises were covering most of his body. His clothes were dirty and ripped, but Kim was hoping he wasn't dead. She bent down, trying to wipe the blood from his face, when she heard him take a sharp breath! He was alive!

"Hold on, Ron! Please, don't die on me! Wade, I've found him! He's hurt, badly! Send help here, NOW!" Kim shouted at Wade.

"Help's four minutes away, Kim!" Wade told her.

She shut off the Kimmunicator as kept talking to her friend, her lover.

"Please Ron, stay with me. Help's almost here! Ron, please don't leave me alone! I love you!" she said as she knelt by her friend, praying to God to let him okay!

* * *

Is Ron going to make it? What happens to Shego? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next! 


	16. Personal Moments: Redux

It's short, but this is basically the calm before the storm.

* * *

There Ron lay, with all the respirators and machines hooked up to him. Broken ribs, both legs were broken! They had to repair damage this internal organs, and he was still with her. The doctors said he would live, but Kim was crying uncontrollably! She almost lost him! She hated Skeletor for what he did to him! She hated him, she wanted him to pay! She knew why Shego had turned to her, and knew why she and Ron had received the swords. To make sure that monster went down in flames! She wanted to see him suffer! 

"Kim?" her mother asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm okay. He'll live. It'll be a while before he can go on another mission, but he'll live." Kim told her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Kim, Wade's been trying to contact you." Her mother told her.

"I turned off the Kimmunicator. I didn't want to hear anything until he was okay." Kim told her.

"Kim, it's important. There's a new satellite in orbit, and everyone has lost control of the other satellite's orbiting the earth. They can't get through to them.

Kim knew what had happened. Skeletor had done this. She didn't know why, but it wasn't good. She knew what she had to do. She didn't want to leave Ron's side, but she had to do it! To make sure he didn't get hurt in vain, and to get Shego back. She had to go and face the monster that done this tom him.

"I'll be back. If he wakes up, tell him I love him." Kim said as she got up, and squeezed Ron's hand.

As soon as she was out in the hall, she plugged the power source back into the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, get me Global Justice on the phone. I need to talk to Dr. Director." She told him, nothing but seriousness was in her voice.

"Kim, how are we going to find them? I can't trace the signal that's controlling the satellites! I haven't even found any clues at the launch site!" Wade told her.

"I know how! I planted a tracking chip on Shego before I left for Costa Rica. It's the same as Ron's. It's the spare you gave me." Kim told her young friend.

Wade typed in a few commands, and got a look of surprise from the results!

"I've got her! They're in the artic circle! I'll get onto the horn to Global Justice right a way and have transport on their way!" Wade told her.

"Good. Skeletor's mine!" Kim said.

She had to make one pit stop first. She needed her battle suit.


	17. Dark Victory

We're in the final chapters now. Hope you enjoy them, and keep the reviews flowing!

* * *

The doors opened as Skeletor walked into the throne room with his troops marching behind him with their weapons at the ready! Monkey Fist, Killigan, and Dementor were right behind him! He stood at his throne, and turned as his Generals stood by his side and the troops lined up in front of him, allowing two soldiers dragging his prisoner by her shackles! They were connected to gauntlets that covered Shego's wrists and part of her forearms! They attached the chains to locks in the floor in front of Skeletor's throne. She was wearing the lower half of her jumpsuit; the top half had been ripped away and left her wearing her black strapless bra. 

"Welcome to my humble home, my dear Shego." Skeletor said to her.

"You don't think these things will hold me, do you?" Shego asked him as she ignited her hands and heated the plasma that came from them.

As she did, her face began to contort in pain, trying her best to keep from screaming! She finally stopped with a loud growl coming from her lips! Skeletor just laughed at her.

"The more heat you generate, the shackles return it as pain, increased by ten fold!" Skeletor told her as a smile crossed his hideous face!

"You won't get away with this! You know this won't work!" Shego told him.

Skeletor only chuckled at Shego's remarks.

"Brave words, my dear Shego. Here is my response." Skeletor said as he waved a hand to Monkey Fist. From behind his back, he pulled out Ron's sword. Shego's face paled at what she saw, her jaw falling open!

"Yes, Shego. The sword Grayskull!" Skeletor said as he took it from Monkey Fist.

"MINE! NOW AND FOREVER!" Skeletor shouted and placed it beside his throne!

Electronic clamps locked onto the sword, securing it into place as many safeguards engaged to keep it from being pulled free.

"I've won, Shego! You could have had a place at my side in my vast empire! Instead, you betrayed me! I would have given you anything your heart desired!"

"Empire? You call this an Empire?" Shego asked him. Skeletor just laughed at her again.

"So smart, yet you're so naïve at the same time! Remember what I told you months ago? Of my origins? When I actually had Eternia in the palm of my hand?" he asked her.

Shego thought for a moment, and remembered what he had told her.

"You said you were joined with the power of Grayskull." She told him.

"Exactly! Did you think after I tasted such power, I would just be comfortable by ruling a primitive planet as that power flowed free?" he asked her.

The realization then hit her! Why he built the tractor beam satellite, and why he needed the others!

"Y-you're trying to get it back, aren't you?" Shego asked him.

Skeletor just laughed, giving everyone in that room a chill through their bodies.

"Very clever! Yes, my beloved Shego! Thanks to the technology of your world, I have found a way to be joined with power of the cosmos again! The power of the Universe will be traveling close to Earth soon! With the tractor beam, I will pull it here, to Earth! Using your satellites, I will focus it here! When your moon reaches it zenith, all the powers of Grayskull and the Universe will be bestowed in me! The world will watch my rebirth, just as you kneel before me!" Skeletor told her.

"I'LL NEVER KNEEL TO YOU!" Shego said as she tried to run toward him, to try and kick the crap out of him! To let him know she wouldn't sink that low!

"YES YOU WILL! YES YOU WILL, OR I WILL INFLICT UNSPEACKABLE PAIN AND SUFFERING UPON YOU!" Skeletor shouted at her!

He signaled to a droid, and it stepped behind Shego. She looked over her shoulder, just as a long bullwhip became electrified. Her eyes shout wide as it got ready to lash her! The first lash burned into her skin, sending intense pain as it electrocuted her and cut deep into the skin of her back! She growled in pain from the lash, and felt it strike her again before she could try and brace herself! The generals turned their heads away, unable to take the sight of Shego being tortured like this!

It was hours after Kim had changed clothes, but Kim found herself in the air system of Skeletor's lair! She was amazed at the throne room she was looking at! The computers had data all over them, and it was obvious they were onto something! Kim had Global Justice surrounding the place, ready for them to break in on her signal! She just had to wait for the right moment. That's when she saw the horrible sight before her! Shego was barley able to stand as a droid whipped her back! Her back was cut badly, blood flowed down it. A few drops were actually dripping onto the floor! Kim carefully opened the ventilation grate, and slipped down into the throne room. She hid behind a computer as she watched the horror before her.


	18. Master of the Universe

Here's one chapter I was trying to figure out how to write. I always thought the last little bit of the He-Man movie was good, so I tried to write this chapter along those lines. Like I said, these are the final chapters of the story. I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Skeletor shouted as he thought she had enough punishment! 

"Where's your strength, Shego? Where has it gone?" Skeletor asked, waking a few steps toward her. A smile then crossed his face as he looked at her. Seeing his former assistant trying her best to keep standing and fight against the weakness her punishment had given her. She was breathing hard, trying to ignore the pain in her back as her sweat mixed with the fresh trails of blood that fell down her sides and onto the floor. This only made Professor Skeletor enjoy her punishment even more!

"How does it feel to know you have lost, as your new found friend lies broken and dying underneath a pile of rock? Tell me about the loneliness of good. Is it equal to the loneliness of evil?" Skeletor taunted her. Kim had to do her best from revealing herself as he said those words.

"One minute until moon rise." A hench man called out.

"Do you hear that? Soon, the Alpha and the Omega, death and rebirth! As your civilization dies, so will I be reborn! ACTIVATE THE FEED!" Skeletor shouted!

Soon, Skeletor's image was on a few monitors, looking more insane then he did two months ago! People around the Earth were then assaulted by the image of Skeletor on their TV's and even on their computer monitors! His signal was broadcasting across every known frequency!

"PEOPLE OF EARTH! I AM SKELETOR, RIGHTFUL RULER OF YOUR PLANET! THE WORLD AS YOU KNOW IT WILL CEASE TO EXIST AS A NEW AGE OF MY REIGN BEGINS! WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE IS THE MOST EXTRAORDINARY EVENT OF A LIFETIME; EVEN AS THE FALLEN HERO SHEGO HERSELF BARES WITNESS!"

The monitors showed the tired, beaten, and bleeding Shego for a second before showing Skeletor again.

"The moon rises to its zenith!" the hench man shouted out again.

"Now, I Skeletor – will be Master of the Universe once again!" Skeletor said as the giant circular window opened behind him, revealing the night sky!

In the night sky, it showed what looked like a thin, gold energy ribbon flying through the stars! Soon, it changed its direction and flew toward the window! Skeletor turned and faced it, as it shot through the window and into him! Soon, he was glowing with golden energy as it flowed around him and through him! A look of total euphoria was on his face!

"Yes! I can feel it again! The power- fills me! YES! I am – I am at one with the cosmos! Its energy flows – FLOWS THROUGH ME! What consequence are all of you to me now? THIS PLANET, THESE PEOPLE, THEY ARE NOTHING TO ME! THE UNIVERSE'S POWER! PURE, UNSTOPPABLE POWER! _**I** AM THAT FORCE!** I** AM THAT POWER!_" Skeletor shouted as loud as he could, his insanity taking full control of him! His voice sounded as if he and Drakken were talking at the same time! He glared at Shego, pure insanity clearly visible in his face!

"**_KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER!_**" Skeletor roared at the tired Shego.

Shego looked through the sweaty strands of hair in front of her face, nothing but pure loathing hatred for the creature in front of her!

"**Up yours, you pale faced bastard!**"she said to him, with hate burning in her eyes!

"**_FOOL! YOU'RE NO LONGER MY EQAUL! I AM MORE THAN MAN, MORE THAN LIFE! _**

_**I**_

_**AM**_

_**A **_

**_GOD!_**"

A blinding burst of golden light emitted from Skeletor, changing everything about him! His yell could be heard everywhere while everyone covered their eyes! Even Kim had to turn away from the sight before it blinded her! The light finally died down, and everyone was shocked to see Skeletor standing in a golden version of his black lab coat, and his cloak! His head wore a combination mask and huge crown! His eyes glowed a golden yellow briefly as he looked at Shego.

"**Now, you will KNEEL!**" Skeletor shouted as energy bursts shout from his eyes, hitting Shego and making her fly backwards! How she stayed on her feet, she didn't know!

"**KNEEL!**" Skeletor shouted and shot another blast at her! Shego was intense pain, and this had to stop now!

"Doctor Director, its Kim! GO NOW!" she said into the Kimmunicator.

She snuck out from her hiding space, and knocked out a hench man! She grabbed his rifle and stepped out into the middle of the throne room!

"SKELETOR!" Kim shouted as loud as she could!

Skeletor looked up to see Kim standing there, sneering at his enemy standing there!

"Your ass is mine!" Kim said as a team of Global Justice troops barged into the room, guns ready!


	19. The Final Battle

Here it is, where the crap hits the fan! I've tried my best to write this, and I hope I pulled it off! I hope you guys enjoy it. Keep up the reviews!

* * *

"Don't hit Shego!" Kim told them as they opened fired on the drones! 

"**DESTROY THEM!**" Skeletor shouted as they droids and hench man opened fire! Killigan started to hit his golf balls at the Global Justice fighters, blowing up whatever they cam in contact with!

"TAKE COVER!" Kim shouted as she dodged laser blasts!

Kim saw as most of Skeletor's troops grew in size and shape, and became armed with what looked like plasma cannons!

"TAKE OUT THOSE CANNONS!" Dr. Director shouted as she and her troops fired upon the drones!

"**You can not defeat me now!**" Skeletor shouted as a smile spread across his face! Energy bolts shot from his hands, sending Global Justice agents flying across the room, while others were turned into blackened corpses!

"YOU BASTARD, LEAVE THEM ALONE! THIS IS BETWEEN US!" Kim shouted toward Skeletor as she tried to get closer to Shego!

"**I DON'T THINK SO!**" Skeletor shouted as he shot a bolt of energy from his wrist at Kim! Kim dodged it, firing a few laser blasts at a few droids who turned into drones! One drone spotted Kim and took aim. Kim's mind concentrated, and felt her right glove evolve to her needs! The drone fired, and Kim held up the highly evolved glove and deflected the blast! The drone exploded, coating the walls and floor with a thick coat with green goo! Unfortunatly, that fried the glove as it evolved back into it's original form! Kim drew her sword, and started to attack!

Monkey Fist had stayed hidden behind a pillar, watching all the fighting. He was taking his time, looking for a target! That's when he spotted her! The woman with the eye patch! Using his knowledge of Monkey Kung Fu, he went in for the attack!

Dr. Director was so concentrated on the fire fight; she didn't even here Monkey Fist until she heard his yellswhen theywere almost on top of her! She looked up to see the flying man heading toward her! She raised her rifle, but found it knocked out of her hand!

"No weapon is a match for my ancient fighting skills!" Monkey Fist said.

That's when the flat blade of Kim's sword nailed him across the face! Monkey Fist stood still for about two seconds, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"What took you so long?" Dr. Director asked Kim as she recovered her weapon and returned fire!

Shego had been heating up her plasma bursts, trying to melt through the shackles! Her face was twisted in pain, moaning from the intense pain! She could feel them starting to warp in shape, but she didn't know how much more she could take! Skeletor took notice of Shego's attempts of breaking free.

"**Farwell, Shego!**" Skeletor said, making Shego open her eyes! She knew what was coming, remembering what he had told her. She just hoped she could do it!

Skeletor fired a blast of energy at her; Shego dodged and held up the shackles, letting the energy blast blow them apart! Shego ignited her plasma and fired at the drones and hench men!

"**CATCH HER, YOU FOOLS!**" Skeletor shouted as he saw his forces fall to the blasts of Shego's plasma bursts, and the gun fire from Global Justice!

"**Don't kill them, I want them alive!**" Skeletor shouted to his men!

Shego was dodging blasts, and taking out droids and drones!

"You want to play games? LET'S PLAY!" Shego shouted as she blasted as many droids as she could!

"COME ONE YOU MOTHER," She shouted as she blasted a few more to goo and pieces!

Kim knew she was still too weak! There was something she had to do! Kim ran as close to Shego as she could get!

"SHEGO!" Kim shouted at her, as loud as she could! When Shego looked up, she saw Kim holding her sword!

"CATCH IT, QUICK!" Kim shouted and tossed the sword to Shego!

Shego ran, jumped over two drones, and caught the sword! She stood up, and saw the look of horror on Skeletor's face! Shego smiled at the look he had, of complete and total shock! Shego raised the sword high above her head with both hands.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" Shego shouted as loud as she could, not knowing if it would work for her or not!

The sword glowed white, and engulfed Shego in a burst of energy! She felt her wounds heal, her strength increased! She felt her clothes harden and spread as the armor covered her! She felt the tiara form around her face! She looked like a space age version of Xena, minus the skirt, but the colors were in black and jade! As she opened her eyes, her mind was flooded with knowledge! Instead of shouting what Kim usually said, she made a statement to Skeletor to make him blow his top!

"**I _AM_ SHE-RA!**" Shego shouted out as loud as she could!

Kim was impressed to say the least! Shego then went to taking down the droids! The floor of the throne room was starting to become littered with green goo as the droids were being taken down one by one. She buried the edge of the sword into the abdomen of one drone, and saw another heading toward her at top speed! In on swift move, she pulled the sword_through_ the drone andbeheaded the advacing one! She turned andsaw two drones behind her. Out of instinct, she fired a bolt of plasma from her hand, making the chest of the drones explode! The drones fell as large smoldering holes had replaced most of their chests. Not only had her fighting skill increased, but so did her plasma attacks!

"I can so get used to this!" Shego said as she continued to fight!

During the battle, Kim saw Ron's sword by Skeletor's throne! There was no way in hell she was going to let that monster have it! She made her way to the throne, blasting droids along her way! She saw a few droids gather in font of her, preparing to fire on her! Kim ducked behind a column for cover as the blasts missed her! Kim looked on the other side, and saw Skeletor looking right at her!

"**You can not hide from me!**" Skeletor shouted and fired an energy blast at her! Kim ducked behind the pillar as the blast took out a huge section of wall! Kim had to think of something to distract those droids! She didn't have to wait, though! Shego fired a huge plasma ball, taking out the droids!

"KIM, WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO DO, DO IT NOW!" Shego shouted to her as she sliced another drone from neck to crotch!

Kim made a run, leapt, then back flipped to Skeletor's throne! Everyone seemed to freeze as they saw Kim make for Ron's sword!

"**_NO!_**" Skeletor screamed and fired an energy blast at her!

Kim had just grabbed the handle of the sword as the energy blast hit! The pain was so horrible; she was trying her best to keep from screaming! She had to get the sword! She couldn't let Skeletor have it! Out of instinct, a pure gut feeling, she heard herself saying the words.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

Kim then found strength flowing through her, and yanked the sword free from the throne, completely tearing out the arm rest that it was locked in, and held it high in the air!

"**I HAVE THE POWER!"** Kim shouted as blue light emitted from the sword, surrounding her and going through her! The power of He-Man becoming one with Kim and her battle suit!

When the light died away, Kim stood wearing armor of pure silver and gold! A breast plate covered her like it was poured to fit her, and armored leggings and boots covered her legs, and her hair flowed like a wild lion's main as she held the sword in a defense position, showing the increased size of her muscles!

"**NO! YOU WILL NO LONGER STAND BETWEEN ME, AND MY DESTANY!"**

"But I will! I told you, this was always between us!"

"**How I ache to smash you out of existence! TO DRIVE YOUR CURSED FACE FROM MY MEMORY FOREVER!"**

"ENOUGH TALK!"

"**YES! _YES!_ _LET THIS BE OUR FINAL BATTLE, POSSIBLE!_"** Skeletor roared with hatred as his staff and Kim's sword clashed!

Everyone in the room froze as they watched the battle going on! Each trying to make a blow, but being blocked! Every time their weapons made contact, sparks and energy flew from them, as if two live wires were touching! Skeletor tried to make a hit to Kim's face, only for her to block his blow! Kim balled up one fist, and sent a blast of energy into Skeletors chest! The concussion blast sent the dictator flying backward! She let out what sounded like a roar as she leapt at Skeletor, Ron's sword raised high above her head! The sword came crashing down against Skeletor's staff, the blade's edge coming within inches of his face!

"This is for Ron!" Kim growled as she held her blade steady!

Kim then let out a constant barrage of attacks with her sword, the blade was starting to glow blue as her suits power was being transferred to it! Skeletor kept blocking the blows! Kim tried to make a swipe for his head, but as soon as Skeletor made a move to block the blow, she changed the direction of her blow, hitting the head of Skeletor's staff with all her might! The snake sculpture shattered as the staff broke into pieces!

"_**NO!"**_

Skeletor screamed as loud as he could as a burst of gold light engulfed him, and changed him back into his original pale faced form! Kim had her sword ready to make a fatal blow, but saw that it looked like he was having trouble breathing, like he was almost having a seizure. Slowly, her breathing heavy as the sweat dripped from her face, she brought the sword cautiously lower.

"Skeletor, Drakken, it's over!" Kim told him, keeping her sword at the ready.

Skeletor looked up at her, with those black emotionless eyes.

"Kim Possible! Y-you think you are all that? W-well, you're not!" Skeletor said, and fell to the floor as a massive seizure!

His body was shaking from massive convulsions! His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as saliva started to drool out of his mouth! His body stopped shaking, and his eyes closed. That's when Kim noticed the skin in Skeletor's face started to return to its normal blue pigment. He was breathing deep, and opened his eyes! They were brown! They were their normal brown again!

"K-Kim Possible! T-thank you!" Drakken whispered before he passed out.

The giant window sealed closed shut as the drones shut down and fell to the floor. Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Dementor were in handcuffs, and Shego couldn't help but look at Kim with a smile on her face. Shego walked up to Kim with a smile on her face.

"Victory." She said and breathed a sigh of relief, and held out her hand.

"Victory." Kim said and shook Shego's hand. Someone who was once her enemy was now her friend.

The Global Justice members cheered at the two heroes who had defeated Skeletor, the alien who almost won.

* * *

This isn't the final chapter. I'm still putting the finishing touches on it. Please review! 


	20. Aftermath

Well, there's only two chapters left, so I hope you've enjoyed them. Here's Chapter 20.

* * *

"Well Shego, look at you!" Ron said, sitting up in his hospital bed with Kim sitting beside him. Shego walked into the room, wearing a Global justice uniform that was styled to her liking. Basically, it was her normal jumpsuit with a Global Justice badge on it.

"Well, I figure I can give being a hero again one shot. Of course, I'm going straight back to a thief if it doesn't work out." She told Ron and Kim.

"Shego, you're a spy now. You're going to be fighting almost all the time!" Kim told her.

Shego just smiled t that thought. Maybe it wouldn't be such a change after all.

"So how did feel to be She-Ra for a day?" Ron asked her.

"Addictive! But, I think I'll stick to being myself. One set of super powers is enough!" she said to him.

"Well, at least everything turned out okay." Ron said as he held Kim's hand.

"Ugh! If you two are going to be mushy, I'm leaving! By the way, that was a brave thing you did back on that cliff. Do it again, and I'll kick you into next Tuesday!" she told Ron as she left.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ron said as they watched Shego leave the room.

Kim looked into Ron's eyes, a serious look on her face. She was trying her best to hold back tears, but wasn't really succeeding.

"You almost got killed you know. You promised me you weren't going to get hurt!" Kim told him.

"I tried. Things don't work out like we plan them." Ron told her.

"I couldn't take it! Ron, I've decided to stop it. I'm going to give up saving the world." She told him.

"NO! I am not going to let you do that! We do too much for everyone! Besides, you enjoy it too much and that's quitter talk!" He told her.

"Ron,"

"Kim, things will happen! I'll get hurt, or you'll get hurt. But we'll have each others back." Ron told her.

"You're too sweet, you know that?" Kim asked him as a tear fell down her check.

"I probably need to be reminded." Ron said to her.

Kim leaned down, and kissed her boyfriend carefully, but with all the passion she could muster. Especially as the nurse stood and admired the diamond ring that sat on Kim's left hand. The engagement ring that Ron gave her that morning.

Shego made one more stop, to check on Dr. Drakken. His face was returning to normal, and his pigment had returned to the normal shade of blue she was used to. He had been sleeping since Skeletor had lost his control over him. They didn't know if he was going to wake up or not, but Shego was glad he was back to normal. She just didn't look forward to what he was going to go through when he realized what all he did as Skeletor.

As Shego walked away from the door, Drakken's eyes opened and looked at the ceiling.

"You're a monster." Drakken said to himself

"_A monster? How am I a monster?"_ the voice of Skeletor asked him.

"You murdered my cousin, and you hurt Shego! I cared for both of them, and you took one away from me and tried to take the other!" Drakken said.

"_You had the power of the Universe! You were as close to God as any mortal will ever reach!" _Skeletor said.

"I don't care! What you've done is unforgivable!" Drakken told him.

"_You know, you haven't beaten me! I'll take control again one day." _Skeletor said to him.

"Over my dead body! If you do take control, I at least know one thing." Drakken said to him.

"_What's that?"_ Skeletor asked him.

"Kim Possible will hand your own butt to you on a silver platter!" Drakken told him and closed his eyes and went asleep.


	21. Epilog

Here it is, the final chapter. I know this last one might be a bit corny, but I just felt like it. I hope you've enjoyed my story.

* * *

Epilog

Ron and Kim stood in the former lair of Professor Skeletor. Global Justice had confiscated everything he had, and were about to convert it into a new outpost. Ron couldn't believe all the damage the place had suffered was from their last battle!

"So this is where old Bone brain was hiding huh?" Ron asked Kim.

"Yeah. I'm still having a hard time believing what happened here. What he almost became, what I became when I used your sword!" Kim told him.

"I can't explain it either, KP. Hey, at least we got a new friend out of the whole thing." Ron said to Kim as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yup, new friend!" Rufus said as he tried to imitate Shego. Kim just laughed at the way the mole rat acted!

"Who would have thought that Shego would turn into a good guy again?" Kim asked him.

"I know. Kim, what do we do about our swords, though? Skeletor's gone, so do we really need them anymore?" Ron asked her.

"I thought you liked being He-Man?" Kim asked him.

"I do, but I like the fact that I can do other things as Ron Stoppable." He told her.

"I know what you mean, Ron. But we can't exactly put these things in the mail. It looks like we might be stuck with them." Kim told him.

That's when wind started to blow through the room! It was gaining strength as a ball of energy started to form, and grew into the shape of some kind of vortex of energy! Kim and Ron saw three shapes walk through the vortex, but she could only see their silhouettes! The vortex closed, and the wind stopped. When Kim and Ron looked up, they saw a young man and a young woman that were no older than they were! The young man had a medium build, and the young woman looked like she had the same build as Kim. They both had blond hair, and you could see a resemblance to each other. Beside the young man was a full grown tiger that was green with yellow stripes! Kim and Ron didn't know what to say or do; they just looked at each other for a few moments. The young man and young woman finally had a smile form on their faces.

"I suppose an introduction is in order." The young man said.

"Yeah, that could probably help!" Ron told them.

"I am Prince Adam of Eternia." He said as he bowed slightly.

"I am Princess Adora." She said, making a slight bow.

"Eternia? Wait, that's where the swords came from!" Ron shouted.

"Yes, I see they fell into the right hands. We were hoping the right people would get them." Adora said to them.

"You sent them?" Kim asked them.

"Yes we did. Our Cosmic Key didn't have enough power to send us, yet. So we sent the swords to follow Skeletor, hoping the right people would use them to stop him." Adam told them.

"I guess we lucked out then." Ron said. "

It was no big!" Kim said to them.

"Actually, it was big. Skeletor had almost conquered Eternia, and we were afraid he would try it again." Adora said to them.

"Well, he almost did." Kim told them, starting to blush a little at the fact that Skeletor had gotten close to ruling the world.

"We know. We've been monitoring the whole time. You two have done well. You have proven yourselves worthy of the titles of He-Man and She-Ra." Adam told them.

"Well, it was no big thing! You know, just the right thing to do." Ron said, trying to act like he knew what he was doing all along. Adam and Adora just laughed at Ron's little performance.

Rufus had hopped out of his pocket and was looking at the tiger. When Rufus got close, the tiger yelped and hid behind Prince Adam.

"No offence, but I think your Tiger's a coward." Ron told Adam.

"Well, you would be too if you were on strange world you've never been on!" the tiger said to Ron.

Kim and Ron's jaws just fell open at hearing the tiger speak, while Rufus passed out.

"Tigers on Eternia are a little different. Of course, Kringer isn't always like this!" Prince Adam said to them.

"Oh, don't bring that up!" the tiger said as he stayed hidden behind Adam of good.

"Well, thank you for your help. If you see He-Man and She-Ra, tell them we said thank you." Kim told them.

Adam and Adora looked at them with a smirk on their faces.

"We can do better than that. With the swords, we can bring them here." Adora told them. Kim and Ron looked at them weird, but slowly pulled the swords free from their scabbards and handed them Adam and Adora. They both got a good grip, and raised them into the air.

"By the power of Grayskull!"

"For the honor of Grayskull!"

In a flash of brilliant blue light, the forms of Adam, Adora, and Kringer were replaced by the forms of He-man, She-Ra, and Battle Cat!

"DUDE! Y-YOU'RE THEM! I MEAN, THEY'RE YOU!" Ron shouted in amazement!

"We are the first He-Man and She-Ra. We thank you for what you did. You haven't just saved your world, but you've also saved the universe from Skeletor." He-Man told them.

"We must ask you to keep our identities and yours a secret from here on in." She-Ra told them.

"If anyone were to find out who we were, our loved ones would be in danger." He-Man told them.

"So I guess this means you want your swords back." Ron said to them.

"No. We came here to thank you, but the swords are yours now." He-Man said to them.

"Why? Skeletor's gone!" Ron told them.

"We thought Skeletor was gone as well, but he returned. Even though his body is gone, his mind still lives in Drakken. Our time with the swords are over. Now, you have been chosen to carry on the mantel of He-Man and She-Ra." She-Ra told them.

"You mean, we get to keep the swords?" Kim asked them.

He-Man and She-Ra nodded as they turned back into Adam and Adora. They handed the swords back to them, and Kim and Ron took them back. They could have sworn they heard the blades sing one note as they took them back.

"Kim, I have a gift for you and Ronald. Keep this with you, and Eternia will always be near." Adora said and handed Kim a glowing blue globe. She saw it glowed with its own inner light, and had a map of continents and oceans on it. A globe of Eternia!

"I guess this is good bye." Kim said to them.

"Don't say good bye, say good journey." Adora told her.

"There's an old Eternian saying. 'Live the journey, for every destination is but a doorway to another.' Good Journey." Adam said to them.

"Good Journey." Kim and Ron said to them as they sheathed their swords.

Soon, the vortex formed and opened again. The three Eternians walked toward it, and waved to their new found friends. Soon, they were gone and the vortex was sealed closed. Ron and Kim just looked at each other, unable to believe what just happened.

"We get to keep the swords. We're He-Man and She-Ra." Kim told Ron.

"Yeah, but that's not the best part." Ron said as a smile grew on is face.

"What's that?" Kim asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"I get to keep fighting right beside you." He said as he held her hand. This time, the engagement ring had a gold band with it, a perfect match to the one on Ron's left hand.

"Well, that is a very good plus." Kim and Ron said as they kissed each other. That's when the Kimmunicator beeped, interrupting the moment.

"He knows when to pick them." Ron said to Kim.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked him.

"Doctor Dementor is out of jail, and he's using Skeletor's troops to try and invade Germany! I've got a transport coming to your location to pick you two up." Wade told her.

"Thanks Wade." Kim told him and turned off the Kimmunicator.

"We'll pick up where we left off after we save the world again." Kim told Ron.

"Do you think your dad will ever let us keep _our_ bedroom door closed?" Ron asked her.

"When we move out, maybe." She told him.

"Man! The sooner we get our own place, the better!" he told her.

"Tell me about it!" Kim told her husband as they walked toward the exit.

In Germany, Dementor had a fiendish smile on his face. Everything was going according to his plans. No Skeletor to control him, and the perfect soldiers to carry out his wishes! He thought he would rule the world in no time. Until he, and everyone around him saw something! On the top of a nearby hill, a glowing blue light had appeared! Despite the distance, they could hear two voices loud and clear! They could hear them as they shouted,

"_**I HAVE THE POWER!"**_

**THE END**


End file.
